Razor Scars
by Psyc0gurl0
Summary: Chain smoking bad girl Rory Gilmore moves in with her mother in Stars Hollow. There she meets the Prince of the small town, Jess Mariano. What if Rory was the bad girl and Jess the good boy? How would that effect everyone? Lit. JJ.
1. A thousand cigarettes

**Title:** Razor Scars

**Author:** Psyc0gurl0

**Disclaimer:** I own no one. The awesome long lived Amy does! Long live Amy! Yeah. None of it belongs to me! 'Cept the story line.

**Couples:** Rory/Jess, Lorelai/Luke, very very little Logan/Rory (cause I don't like them) oh, and Dean/Rory but even less then Logan and Rory.

**Summary:** Chain smoking teenager with a slutty reputation and a bad attitude towards authority, yep that's Rory Gilmore. Quiet wholesome boy who reads a lot and attends school everyday without getting into fights, yep that's Jess Mariano. What if Jess was the good boy and Rory the bad girl? Jess and Rory switch roles, but will they still fall in love?

**Author's Note:** So, this is my first ever Gilmore Girls fic. Pretty excited, I must say. The chapter title is by Diesel Boy. The characters are pretty OOC since they're swtched attitudes but I still tried to make them try to their original characters. I hope you guys like it! Hm...not sure what else to say...hm.

**Chapter: 1 A Thousand Cigarettes**

The cigarette caught fire once the Zippo opened. The fragile girl took a long drag on her Marlboro and looked across the small town with disdain. She put the cigarette back in her mouth and started to walk towards the smiling lady holding coffee.

The lady's smile wilted a little upon seeing the thin white stick sticking out of her daughter's mouth.

"You can't do that in my house." were the first words out of Lorelai Gilmore's mouth.

"Gee, nice to see you to Lorelai, how many years has it been? 5? 10? 15?" Rory Gilmore said smirking at her mother.

Lorelai sighed and put the coffee to her lips. "I brought you coffee."

"I don't drink coffee." Rory said smugly. She knew just the ways to get under her mother's skin.

"Well, hasn't Sherry and Christopher taught you well." Lorelai said her voice giving off resentment.

"They try." Rory said shrugging then taking another drag on her cigarette which was burning away fast.

"You're going on the patch tomorrow." Lorelai said.

"Over my dead body."

"Your body will be dead if you don't stop."

"Maybe that's what I want." Rory whispered flicking the burnt cigarette to the ground.

She stomped on it with a sharp black leather boot to make sure it was all the way out. She didn't want to burn down the town...yet.

"Don't say that, Rory. Now! I bet your super hungry. I'll take you to a fabulous place."

"Gee, can't wait." Rory said bitterly picking her suitcase and backpack up.

Lorelai chose to ignore her words and started chatting merrily about Luke's.

They arrived there in a short amount of time and Rory dragged her stuff into the diner. She glared at anyone that dare say anything to her.

She was not happy and her mother was being too chatty for her own comfort. Rory could talk someone's ear off, but not when she was in this mood. Her friend's called this mood her 'mono mood' meaning she would answer only in monosyllabic answers.

"So, where do you want to sit?" Lorelai asked looking around the diner.

"Wherever." Rory said looking around.

She wasn't sure how to react. When her mother came to visit her in New York she would talk about Luke's all the time. In truth, Rory thought it would be bigger or at least more extravagant.

"LUKE!" Lorelai yelled waving her hand like she was saying 'Bon Voyage' on the Titanic.

"Stop yelling Lorelai! I'm across the diner not on the other side of the world!" The man named Luke yelled angrily from the kitchen.

Rory smirked in amusement and waited for the infamous Luke to come out.

"Here. Burger, fries, more coffee. Everything you need to drop dead from a heart-attack." Luke said handing Lorelai a plate and poured her more coffee. It was only then that he realized she was sitting with someone else.

"Who are you?" Luke asked looking at Rory.

He took in her black tube top, black leather coat, ripped jeans, black rimed blue eyes, and blood red lips. Oh, he also couldn't skip over the blue tips of her hair. He couldn't remember seeing her in Stars Hollow.

Ever.

"Rory Gilmore." Rory said plastering on a fake smile.

"Lorelai's infamous daughter? Well, welcome!" Luke said his face breaking into a huge smile.

"I can't wait for you to meet my nephew, I told him all about you! Well, everything Lorelai told me. She's been gushing about you for weeks, ever since your dad called! Gosh, it's great to meet you. Lorelai told me that you're such a great student! Jess, is a great student too! Are you going to the high school? If you are, you guys can walk together and everything." Luke said smiling at the unenthusiastic girl.

"Neat." she muttered standing up.

"I'll see you later Luke, Lorelai." Rory said grabbing her bag and suitcase.

"Where do you live?" Rory said just before she reached the door.

"A couple blocks away. Are you sure you don't want to eat? Aren't you really hungry?"

"No."

"Not even a hamburger?"

"I'm a vegetarian." Rory said deadpanned.

"Oh." Lorelai said looking at Luke who looked surprised.

"Where do you live?"

"Here, I'll write the address." Lorelai quickly wrote it and handed it to Rory.

"Bye!" Lorelai yelled as the diner door slammed shut.

"Wow." Luke said after Rory left.

"Yeah."

"She's...quiet."

"She's still getting used to the place."

"Well, I'm sure in a few days she'll love it."

"Yeah. Right." Lorelai said looking out the window in the direction Rory went.

* * *

Rory walked the streets looking for her new home. When she was at least a block from Luke's she took a cigarette out and lit up. Taking a long drag on the burning stick she smiled feeling a lot better. Finally she found the small house and entered it. She was surprised to find it open and allowed herself in.

"Hm." she muttered looking around the small house.

It was a lot smaller then her dad's penthouse. But oddly she found it comforting. She dropped her stuff on the couch and went into her bag and brought her purse out and a book. She shoved her Zippo and Marlboro's in the purse along with her cell, sidekick, and Ipod. She held onto her latest book and walked out of the house. She didn't even bother picking anything up that had dropped from her bag.

Taking her third Marlboro out of the day she started to explore the tiny town trying to find somewhere to read. She found a Gazebo across from the diner and walked into it still smoking the cigarette.

"Your new." a voice said behind her.

Rory looked up from her book and took the Marlboro out of her mouth.

"Can I help you?" Rory asked raising an eyebrow.

"Your new." the person repeated.

"Yeah, I got that." Rory said standing up and fully turning towards the person.

She put the Marlboro back in her mouth and took a long drag. The person stared at her with a mixture of disgust and interest.

"You smoke."

"Wow, give the boy a gold star. What can I do for you? I have to warn you though, if it's sexual I need dinero." Rory said with a smirk at the boy's face.

"I'm Dean Forrester."

"Fantastic. I'm Ms. Personality." Rory said squishing her Marlboro on the bench she was previously sitting on.

"Those aren't healthy."

"Really now? I thought they were chuck-full of vitamins. Now, what can I do for you Dean?" Rory said putting her hands on her hips.

"Well, I...I saw you. I was watching you read and...there's this party tonight at a friend of mine's house. Do...you wanna go?" Dean said stuttering over his words.

Rory stared at him for a minute trying to make up her mind. She bit her lip and continued to stare at him.

"Well, first off, that's creepy. You stalking me. Then second of all...pick me up at 8."

Whatever she had nothing else to do tonight, except bound with her new mother. The mother that didn't even want her...

Dean smiled and nodded.

"Ok. Where do you live?"

Rory handed him the address that her mother had handed her a few hours earlier.

"Hey! You're Lorelai's daughter. Rory, right?"

Rory smirked.

"Sure am." she said crossing her arms and staring at him.

"How do you know my mother?"

"I cleaned her gutters one time. Plus...everyone knows each other in Stars Hollow."

"Small town charm." Rory said sarcastically.

"That's what's great about it." Dean said not getting her sarcasm.

* * *

"What are you doing tonight? I thought we'd catch a movie." Lorelai said coming home a few minute before 8.

"Can't. Going out." Rory yelled from the bathroom upstairs.

Lorelai smiled amused that her daughter had made herself so at home. "Why? And with who?"

"Some guy invited me to a party." Rory said looking in the mirror and doing her eyeliner. She heard Lorelai come up behind her and knew she was looking over her outfit.

"Whose this guy?"

"Dean Forrester." Rory said leaning back and fixing her hair.

She smiled a little, satisfied with her reflection and turned to look at her mother.

"How do I look?" Rory said making a posing face.

Lorelai looked at her confused.

"Fine. And Dean Forrester?"

"Yes. Why does he have a bad rep?" Rory asked smiling happily.

"No, it's just...he's nice. Great. Maybe you'll get to make new friends. So you'll be back at 11?"

"Ha. More like 4."

"4? Really? How about 12."

"3."

"1."

"2."

"1:30."

"2."

"1:45."

"Fine. 1:45." Rory said rolling her eyes as the bell rang.

"Gotta go, Prince Charming is here."

"See you at 1:45!" Lorelai yelled as Rory slammed the door shut.

"Do you want me to meet Lorelai?"

"I thought you knew her." Rory said getting into Dean's beat up car.

"I do. I just figured—"

"Don't. It's fine. Let's just go. Whose house are we going to?"

"A guy named Dave. You don't know him."

"Great." Rory said flipping her hair.

"You look nice." Dean said smiling at her.

Rory smirked. She was wearing a short jean skirt, fish nets, her black leather jacket over a wife beater, and her signature black boots with the 3 inch heel.

"We're here!" Dean said getting out of the car.

Rory opened the door and started to walk to the door. It looked like a quiet small town house.

Nothing special.

"Are you sure we're at the right place." Rory said waiting for Dean at the door.

"Yep."

He rang the doorbell and Rory looked annoyed. What the hell kind of person rings the doorbell at a party? At the parties she was custom to people just burst in and 9 times out of 10 the people didn't even know the host.

The door opened immediately a tall skinny guy greeted them merrily.

"Hey Dean. And...you are?" Dave asked looking at Rory.

"Rory." Rory said pushing past Dave and into the house.

It was a considerably large party by small town terms, but a small party by Rory's terms. She stepped away from Dean walking around the party looking for someone more interesting to talk to.

Or at least to look at.

"Wow. Are you the stripper?" some guy asked her.

Rory raised an eyebrow at him and leaned in towards the drunk high schooler.

"Would you like me to be? I can perform your wettest wildest dreams, baby. Just say the word and pay up." Rory whispered in his ear.

The boy's eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"Oh. My. God."

Rory smirked at him and sized him up.

"But I only do guys with dick's over 2 inches. Sorry." she said turning and walking into the kitchen to get some beer.

She heard the guy groan and she smiled pleased with herself.

"Beer?" she asked some guy holding a cup.

"Over there." the guy said pointing to a keg on a table.

No one was around it, which she found relatively strange. She took a cup and poured beer.

"I like your hair. I wish my mother would let me do that." Rory looked to see a short Korean girl talking to her.

"My mom didn't. My dad did. Well actually he didn't even really allow it."

"Cool, rebel. I'm Lane."

"Rory."

"Your new."

"So I've been told." Rory said taking a sip of beer.

"Are you going to the high school?" Lane asked glancing at the keg then Rory.

"Is that beer?"

"Of course. It's the only thing that will get me through tonight. God, could this party suck anymore?" Rory blurted.

"It's my boyfriends 16th birthday party." Lane said blankly.

"Sorry. I'm new here. Just moved from New York." Rory said taking another sip.

"Oh, so your Lorelai's kid?" Lane asked smiling.

"Yeah."

"When did you get here?"

"Today." Rory said sighing. "Look, I'm not really good at this small talk thing. I'm going to the high school next week. Is that where you go?"

"Yes, that's where I go. Maybe, we'll have classes together."

"Maybe." Rory said looking around the kitchen.

"How did you get invited?"

"Dean Forrester." Rory said taking her Marlboro pack out. She offered Lane one when she saw her staring at them.

"You smoke." Lane stated.

"Yeah. It seems to be a large surprise around here. It's like no one's ever seen a cancer stick."

Lane laughed at that. "No one's used to it. Small town. Everyone's in each other's business. It's different from New York."

"I'm sure." Rory said taking her Zippo out.

"I'll see you around, Lane. Maybe at school or something." Rory said stepping outside with her beer and cigarette.

There were a few people outside and Rory went to sit on a swing on the porch. A guy sat at the end of the swinging bench reading a book. She smirked when she saw it was _Howl_. Cigarette in one hand and her beer in the other she leaned over and read over his shoulder.

He jerked away from her surprised at anyone being that close.

"Sorry." Rory said smirking and taking a long drag on her cigarette.

"Good book." she added pointing to the book.

He smiled at her.

"You've read it?"

"Once or twice."

"Really?" he asked surprised.

"What a girl can't read?"

"N-no. Just that...you don't look the type."

She raised an eyebrow at him and set her beer down.

"I read." she stated finishing her cigarette and putting it in the beer to extinguish it.

"I don't, however, like this party."

"I'm sorry to hear that." the guy said.

"What's your name?" Rory asked.

"Jess."

"Ahh. You're the famous Jess I've been hearing about." Rory said smirking.

"I'm famous?"

"Only in small circles. So...Jess what do you do for fun around here?"

"Nothing much. This is the most fun we've had in months."

"Huh." Rory said taking another cigarette out.

"Those will kill you."

"I've read the warning label."

"Have you read the ingredients?"

"I know, I know. Totally disgusting, but it's a habit. Can't help it."

"You could go on the patch."

"You sound like my mother."

"Whose your mother? I've never seen you before."

"Lorelai. Your uncle's pretty friendly with her." Rory said smirking.

"Yeah. I've noticed. So your Rory?"

"Sure am."

"Huh. I pictured you differently."

"Really? How did you picture me?" Rory asked moving closer.

"Differently."

"How different?"

"I pictured you...less pretty...and not smoking." Jess said blushing a little.

Rory smirked, but moved closer. While doing so she extinguished her cigarette again in the beer with its companion.

"Hm. You think I'm pretty." she whispered leaning in closely.

"I-I—sorry. I-I m-mean." Jess stuttered as he felt her breath on his upper lip.

Despite having a cigarette earlier she smelled nice, like, strawberries. She moved the last few inches and their lips were on each other. He was surprised at the aggressiveness of her. He could tell she had a lot of experience. She slowly moved on top of him till she was straddling him. He felt her hands move up his chest. One went under his shirt and he shivered at the contact of her cold hand on his bare chest. The kiss deepened and he heard himself moan. She was a damn good kisser. His hands tangled themselves in her hair and he broke away from lack of air.

"Wow." he breathed.

She took a few breaths then latched herself again to his lips. This time he was ready. What he wasn't ready for were her small hands traveling south to his jeans.

"Wait." he breathes breaking away.

She rolled her eyes and slowly undid his top button.

"Come on. Live dangerously." she said quietly putting her lips back on his.

"Rory? Are you—Jess." Dean said surprised to see the two making out.

"Jess and Rory. Wow." Dean said as Rory pulled herself away from Jess.

"Just havin a bit of fun, Forrester." Rory said stepping off the bench and walking to Dean's side.

She fixed her skirt and whipped where she thought her lip gloss had gone. She gave Dean a smirk then turned to Jess who was still in a daze.

"Anyway, I gotta go, gotta be home by 11." she said taking another cigarette out and lighting it.

"See you later." she said kissing Dean on the cheek.

"Bye Jess." she said throwing a smirk at him. She walked away swinging her hips and smoking a cigarette. She pretended to ignore Dean's and Jess' eyes on her.

(A/n: So? First chapter? what do you guys think? reviews anyone?)


	2. After the Fight

**A/n: **So bascially I should be running or at the gym but I HAD to write/thank you guys. I have never gotten that many reviews for one chapter, I was almost a little afraid to upload this chapter, thinking perhaps it wasn't good enough. But I couldn't figure out what was worse, uploading a crappy chapter early or not at all...so I guess you know the answer. Thank you everyone for reviewing! I hope chapter 2 is as awesome as chapter 1. I would like to thank everyone for reviewing: **JessRoryYunaTidusforever, mark my words, wecarepetcare03, Red n Black roses, starletelena, Kassandra27, moniqueblack20, LiteraryBookworm, allison, Curly-Q, XoXoLiteratiLoveroXoX, XoPri24, watergurl123, ScarsLeft2remind, melissaeverlasting, LazyBoyGilmore, Lucille Mabel, EvilSmirk6, allycat1186, & JLD. **O and chapter title is by Garrison.

**Adelaide:** There are other stories out there like this, I'm not unique truly. But if you find another story exactly like this please let me know, because I've only read one other story like this and they didn't finish it and it was completely different.

**Chapter 2: After The Fight**

The next morning Rory woke up feeling a little hazy from last night. True, she wasn't piss drunk like she usually was after coming home from parties, but she still felt fuzzy.

She looked around her new small bedroom and sighed, yesterday's events were coming back to her. Especially making out with that guy...what was his name? James? Jay? Jared? Or was it with a D? Whatever. It's not like she cared.

"Rory! Wakey wakey! It's well past 11." Lorelai yelled from the next room over. Which Rory thought was the kitchen, but she couldn't be sure.

"It's a Sunday!" she whined yanking the covers back over her head.

"We have shopping to do!"

"I don't wanna!" Rory said pouting.

Then she remembered her mother couldn't see her, she was in the other room.

"Lorelai! I have all my clothes!" Rory said looking for an excuse as to why she couldn't get up.

"For school supplies!" Lorelai said coming into the room.

Rory glared from under the comforter. "I don't want school supplies."

"Oh well. You need it. Up! Up! Busy day ahead!"

Rory groaned but got out of bed anyway. She went to her suitcase still where she left it the night before and pulled out her toiletries and a change of clothes.

"Aren't you going to unpack?" Lorelai asked looking at the suitcase.

"When I stop wishing I could go back home." Rory mumbled yanking her booty shorts lower.

Lorelai shuddered when she saw something she could have happily lived without.

"Hurry." Lorelai muttered sighing and sitting on her daughters bed.

This was a lot more difficult then she had previously thought when Christopher had called. She heard the shower over head and prayed her daughter's showers were quick. But if Rory's bathing habits were anything like hers Lorelai highly doubted it.

Last night Lorelai was surprised to find Rory home 10 minutes before 11, her first set curfew. Rory's answer had been that the party had been boring and not her thing, but Lorelai thought it had more to do with her wanting her mother to except her and trust her. Or something.

"Ready." Rory said coming into the room.

"Oh!" Lorelai said surprised then glanced at the clock. "That was shorter then I expected."

"I have a lot of practice taking fast showers, you know?" Rory said smirking and glancing at herself in the mirror.

"Where are we off to?"

"Well, first we have to go to Doose's for food, then Walmart, and then Target if we don't find everything."

"Gee whiz, sounds like tons of fun, Skip." Rory said her voice dripping in sarcasm.

"Let's go!" Lorelai said as they headed off towards the Jeep.

Rory put her sunglasses on and glared out the window at everyone passing by. Soon enough they were at Doose's and getting out to go shopping.

"Pick out some food you like." Lorelai said as they walked into the small store.

Rory nodded without saying anything and groaned when she saw who was in the store.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Rory grumbled upon seeing the bag boy.

"Dean? I thought you liked Dean."

"Puh-lease." Rory said walking down a different aisle.

"Rory?"

She froze and turned to look at the tall bag boy.

"Forrester." Rory said with a smirk.

"What can I do for you?"

"Well, I kinda wanted to talk about last night."

Rory raised an eyebrow and slide her sunglasses onto her head.

"What about it?"

"Well, you and Jess."

"What about me and Jess?"

"Do you, you know, like him?"

"I don't know him."

"You don't know him?"

"Nope. Sorry stud."

"But you made out with him."

"So? You don't have to know someone to make out with them."

"But isn't that kinda...you know...slutty?"

"It's what I'm known for dear bag boy. Now can you point me in the direction of glue? Or notebooks? Kinda need school supplies."

"No, I still wanna talk to you." Dean said forcefully. He looked around carefully and leaned in.

"Jess is my friend."

"Whoopty- do! You have a friend. Can I leave now?" Rory said glaring then was surprised when Dean grabbed her arm.

Hard.

"We've known each other for years. I don't want to see him get hurt."

"Jesus, Dean, we aren't getting married! I kissed him end of story. You can move on with whatever boy crush you have on him." Rory seethed wiggling to try and get him to let go.

"Jess is very—"

"You don't seem to hear me. I don't care. I kissed him. A kiss is just a kiss, not the sacred vow this stupid town thinks it is."

"Jess likes someone, ok? And I don't want you ruining that for him."

"Aw, little Jessie has a crush? Fan-freaking-tastic. Let me go, loverboy."

Dean let her go and glared at her.

"Jess' life is going good right now. Stay away."

"What if I don't wanna? It's not like he has a girlfriend, Dean-o."

"Yeah, but he likes a girl, and he's liked her for a long time. He's really close now. She was at the party. Do you know how hurt she was when she heard he was making out with someone else? He was suppose to ask her out at Dave's party and he was devasted when she turned him down."

Rory rolled her eyes and issued a 'whatever' then she flipped her hair and wondered back to Lorelai who was trying to decide between Milk Duds and Starbursts. When asked what she perfered Rory muttered a 'whatever' and left to go wait in the car.

She was sick of this stupid town already and she's been here for a little over 24 hours.

Fan-freaking-tastic.

* * *

Later that night, after all the shopping was done and her bag was packed of new notebooks and fresh pens Rory was looking in her closet for something to wear. She would never admit to it, but she was nervous.

Very nervous.

This town had an ideal view of everyone and it seemed they didn't want anyone messing with it. Rory groaned when she came upon her last two t-shirts. She had nothing to wear for her first day.

She jumped in surprise as 'Bad boyfriend' played on her cell.

She whipped the phone open angrily and started to talk, "I thought I said I didn't want you calling anymore." she muttered angrily.

"Have I ever listened to you before? Come on, Ror, it was a mistake. You can forgive me."

"Sorry, no can do. Stop calling me."

"Rory, I want to come visit you."

"Don't."

"Come on Rory, we're an adventure the stuff that's been happening lately was just a break in the adventure."

"A break I never want to happen again. Stop calling me." Rory snapped the phone shut and groaned.

She set the phone on her bed and looked at it a few minutes. Always calling her, stupid boy.

It rang again, this time playing The Ramones.

"Hello?" Rory asked.

"Hey, Ror, it's daddy."

"Yeah, I know. What do you want?"

"To see how your doing."

"Fine."

A long pause. Rory could hear GG screaming in the back round.

"I'm sending your stuff tomorrow you should get it in a few days."

"Can't wait." Rory said bitterly.

"Rory..."

"I hate it here." Rory muttered feeling a lump grow in her throat.

"We warned you."

"Lorelai's too happy, the town is obnoxious, the people abhor me. I hate it here! Daddy I wanna go home!" Rory whispered sniffing.

She would not cry.

She had cried too much lately.

"You achieved this on your own, Lorelai."

"Daddy!" Rory whispered pleading.

"I don't care. You're staying there, after what happened...Rory, Sherry and I can't take it anymore. After...after last time. I just, can't. I'm sorry."

An even longer pause and Rory sniffled ignoring the tears traveling down her face.

"I'm sending your stuff tomorrow. You should get it soon. Bye Rory."

"Whatever." Rory said to empty airspace.

He had hung up before she could say anything else, he hung up on her.

Stupid dad.

She hung up and laid down on her bed. Why couldn't her dad just take her home? Was that too much to ask?

Apparently so.

"Rory! Rory! Do you want dinner?"

"No." Rory muttered rolling away from the door so her mother wouldn't see the tears.

"Were you talking to someone?"

"No."

"Really because—"

"I wasn't talking to anyone Lorelai! Leave me alone!"

Lorelai was silent for a minute.

"It was Christopher wasn't it?"

Rory thought a minute wondering if she should deny, deny, deny or give in. Deny. She wasn't going to be that easy. She wasn't going to be an after school special whose totally cliche and .

"I wasn't talking to anyone. Can't you just leave me alone! What the hell did I ever do to you?"

"I'm in your mother I want to know."

"Sherry never want's to know! Nor my father! So stop butting in when it's none of your business!" Rory yelled finally turning to her mother.

"That may be how Chris and Sherry treated you, but it is my business. I care Rory, I really do, so if you could please—"

"God! Shut up! Would you listen to yourself! Your like an after school special! 'tell me your feelings, I can help you' stop trying to get in my head! I don't want you goddamn help! I don't want your goddamn pity! And I sure as hell don't want you in my goddamn business! So leave me the hell alone!" Rory yelled grabbing her caught and pushing past Lorelai who looked startled and hurt.

Rory slammed the door shut and started walking. She didn't care where she went as long as it was far away from there. She kicked a gnome over in the process, still so pissed at her mother. She took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. She had to control her temper better, now Lorelai would be all hurt when she got back.

Rory tried to tell herself she didn't care, but a small part of her knew she was lying. She did care if she hurt her mother. She was after all, her mother.

Rory let out another breath and continued to walk, slower this time.

"Well if it isn't little Ms. Chain-smoker, herself. Are you going to attack me with your lips?"

Rory rolled her eyes at the boy in front of her.

"Wow if it isn't Mr. Prude himself. How are you Mr. Prude? Prudey?"

Jess smirked. Rory recognized it as a virgin smirk. Which means, he wasn't very used to it. He was probably trying to show off, Rory thought smugly.

Cute lil virgin.

"Wow, that's cleaver, Rory. Why are you out so late?"

"Why are you?"

"You have school tomorrow."

"Huh. So do you." Rory muttered stepping closer.

She watched as Jess glared at her and took a small step back. He put his hands in his pockets and looked down at the ground.

"Look, Rory, I like you, you're a cool person. But...I kinda already like someone."

"Yeah, Forrester told me."

"Dean told you?"

"Isn't that what I just said?"

"So...?"

"So what?"

"What did he say?"

"What did who say?"

"Rory!"

"Look, how long have you liked this girl?"

"How is that any of your business?"

"Tell me. Like 5 months? 2 years? 10 years? Give me a number, hun." Rory said pulling her Marlboro's out.

"Can't you go an hour without smoking?" Jess asked switching the subject to something not so personal.

"Yes."

"Then why don't you?"

"I have, I've went the whole freaking day. Because, golly gee, I've been with Lorelai."

"That's not so bad. True she is pretty energetic but, she isn't bad. She's been kinda like a—nevermind."

"Like a what? A mother? Were you going to say mother? Funny, I never pictured her the motherly type."

"Why do you say that? Just because she got pregnant at 16?"

"No, because she wasn't motherly enough to be my mother. I had to be taken care of by freaking Sherry." Rory yelled throwing the unlit cigarette onto the floor.

She glared down at the cigarette and moaned.

"That was stupid."

"No it was smart."

"It was my last one."

"It was smart." Jess said watching her stare at the cigarette.

"I hate this place." Rory said quietly.

"It's a transition, yeah. I hated it here too for awhile."

"Where are your parents?" Rory asked finally looking away from the cigarette.

She watched as many different emotions played across his face, anger, hatred, sadness, then a blank expression.

"I live with my uncle."

"I know. Where are your parents? You know where mine are."

"I don't think that's any of your business."

"Why? You know my crap."

"Why'd you move here?"

"_That's_ not any of your business."

"Sleep with the wrong person? Do too many drugs or something? Pass out at a friends party drunk? Or did your dad not want you anymore?" Jess asked angrily.

Rory was a little taken aback. They were having a fine conversation till suddenly he went all psycho defensive on her. She supposed she hit a rough spot with her question. But his was too personal to answer.

She smirked to hide her surprise.

"No. Did mommy leave? Did daddy hit you?" Rory taunted.

"I told you that's none of your business. Besides why would I tell a slut like you anyway. I was having a nice time last night and you just come and ruin it all." Jess yelled stepping closer to her.

Rory was so surprised she stepped back. She felt like she was back in New York where people at school would call her names. She looked around them and was a little happy to find the town empty.

"What did I ruin Jess? The chances with your perfect girlfriend? Tell me. I won't laugh." Rory yelled stepping closer.

She noticed they were mere inches away now. She noticed him hesitating. If it was for the closeness or the question, she wasn't sure.

"Why'd you kiss me?" he asked quietly looking into her icy blue eyes.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time."

"Right." he said nodding and backing up a little.

"Where are your parents?" she asked watching him walk away.

"It's none of your buisness Rory! Stop asking!" He yelled and she noticed he was wearing a smirk again.

Only this time it didn't look so virgin-like.

(A/n: So...bad? Good? awful? brilliant? hm...reviews anyone?)


	3. A Promise

**A/n:** Wow! Again! Thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews! Seriously! It's awesome you guys like this story so much! lol. So here's chapter 3. I hope it's as witty and nice to read as previous chapters. Okey Dokey! Chapter 3.

**Chapter 3: A Promise**

"Here's your schedule, a little map, and, honey, go ahead and take a lollipop, it's gonna be a stressful day." the receptionist said to a tired Rory.

Today was the first day of school for Rory and Lorelai had woken her up extra early so they'd be on time. Needless to say since she was out so late the night before Rory was tired as...well, very tired. Rory figured she'd gotten about 3 hours of sleep.

After watching Jess leave her alone she'd continued walking then eventually returned. She apologized sheepishly and tried to go to bed. She ended up tossing and turning for the next few hours and only fell asleep after turning on a mix her ex had made her before she left. It wasn't a very good mix, so it usually did the trick; putting her to sleep.

"I hope you have a great year with us at Stars Hollow High!" the receptionist chirped.

Rory glared.

Someone had slipped her a few happy pills and the one thing Rory hated most in the morning were chirpy people. Rory muttered a 'thanks' and headed off to first period.

American History.

How dull.

She walked along the quiet hall way and sighed. She had made a promise to herself last night when she was laying in bed trying to sleep. She had promised that at least this year she would try, at least a little bit. Where was the harm in that? In previous years at her old private school in New York she never tried, which in the end landed her in Stars Hollow.

Her resident hell.

All she wanted to do was get the hell out of here as fast as possible and to do that she had to pass high school. Plus there was the whole conversation with her mom and how she had to graduate to continued living with her, or something.

She stepped into the small classroom and glanced around it. Everyone turned to look at her curiously and for the first time in years Rory felt embarrassed about the way she dressed. Everyone was dressed in jeans and t-shirts. She was dressed in a short black skirt and a 'Sex Pistols' concert t-shirt with her customary black boots.

Everyone in New York dressed uniquely even if they weren't. Everyone here dressed like they were in a Gap commercial. Rory wanted to scream. She handed the teacher her schedule and gave her a weak smile.

"I'm Lorelai Gilmore." Rory said while the teacher looked over her schedule.

"But call me Rory."

"Well, hello Rory. I'm Ms. Arnold. Welcome to American history. You can sit next to Lane Kim." Ms. Arnold said with a huge smile.

Rory wanted to roll her eyes. New Yorkers weren't this...unnaturally happy. The people here acted like they were living in Pleasantville.

Rory slowly walked over to Lane who gave her a small smile. Rory noted she was wearing a Clash t-shirt. Maybe living here wasn't so bad, or at least wasn't Lane. Lane seemed like a cool person.

Or at least her music taste was.

"Hello again, Rory."

"Hello Lane." Rory said smirking.

"Looking forward to your first day at SHH?"

Rory took a deep breath in and slowly let it out looking around the room. Everyone was still staring even though Ms. Arnold started talking again.

"I can defiantly say no."

"It'll get better. You can sit with me for lunch. I'll meet your outside the cafeteria." Lane said smiling a huge smile.

Rory smirked back feeling a little better. She didn't want to be a pariah. Even though that seemed the road she was taking. She didn't want this to be like her last days in Trinity, her old private school in New York.

"Can't wait." Rory muttered turning to look at Ms. Arnold.

"By the way. The Sex Pistols rock. Although I liked their earlier stuff better then the later stuff." Lane whispered as Rory's whole face lit up.

Oh yeah, Lane's taste defiantly rocked. Maybe she could make a friend in this lousy town.

* * *

By 4th period Biology Rory was ready to skip the rest of the day and smoke a pack of cigarettes. All around her people were talking about her. They didn't even care is she was right next to them either. They just talked, talked, talked, all about little ol' her. Rory was beyond annoyed. Sure people had talked about her but never this bluntly.

They were staring and pointing and Rory had to wonder if they had any manners whatsoever. She tried to get the back seat in every class but it wasn't working so hot, and lucky for her it was only 4th period.

Goody.

Finally the bell rang and Rory headed to lunch feeling like she wanted to kill everyone with her 50 pound backpack.

"Rory!" Lane yelled standing where she said she'd be. Rory gave her a grateful smile and stood next to her.

"Where do you eat?" Rory muttered looking back at some blonde whispering and pointing at her.

Then watch as the blonde shot a nasty glare at her and turned and walked into the lunch room.

Rory felt her blood boil.

"Ignore them." Lane said waving it off.

"We eat outside."

"We?" Rory asked raising an eyebrow.

"I eat with Dave and our band. I'm in a band." Lane added happily.

Rory watched as she practically bounced out the doors and over to Dave and two other guys.

"Guys! This is Rory!" Lane said sitting next to Dave.

"Hey." I said sitting beside a guy holding an inhaler.

"Hey. I'm Brian. This is Zack." the guy named Brian said waving to himself then a blonde who nodded.

"Where's Dean and Jess?" Zack asked picking at a turkey sandwich.

Rory looked down at her own lunch and sighed; Juice-box, Lays, banana, carrot sticks, a hostess treat, and a slim jim, was what Lorelai packed. Rory wasn't used to packed lunches at Trinity everyone bought.

Rory hesitantly took a bite of a carrot stick then spoke up, "Dean and Jess are joining us?"

"Yep, well I think so. Unless they plan on eating with Jess' new friend." Lane said rolling her eyes and sticking her tongue out.

"Whose Jess' new friend?" Rory asked interested.

"No one special." Dean said coming to sit with them.

"Hello Rory." Dean said a little stiffly.

Rory looked up at the tall brunette and smirked. "Well hello Dean! How are you today? Swell? Fantastic? Magnificent?"

"I'm fine, Rory. How are you?" Dean asked smiling at her.

"Oh so swell! Hearing everyone talk shit about you for 4 periods straight makes me so shiny and bright. I wish everyone spread rumors about me everyday so I could feel this great." Rory said a huge smile plastered on her face.

"You get what you get." Dean muttered starting to take out his own lunch.

"Jess won't be joining us." he added.

"Why?" Dave asked taking a bit of his sandwich which Rory noted was a looking a lot more appetizing them hers.

"He's talking with—hello?" Dean asked answering his phone. Rory looked away from Dean and at Lane who was smiling at her.

"People will stop talking soon enough. It's just, you're new and this town doesn't get a lot of drama." Lane said smiling hopefully.

"Besides it's nothing bad."

"That's not what I heard." Zack said speaking up finally.

Lane glared at him.

"What did you hear, Zack?" Lane asked.

Zack shrugged not looking at Rory. "Just stuff."

"About?"

"About...Rory and Jess and her...drunk and stuff. You know, at Dave's party." Rory snorted angrily and shook her head.

"Whatever." she muttered diving into her bag and pulling out a pack of cigarettes.

She was done being the good girl today. She was done being nice to these stupid ignorant people. She was done trying to be nice to Jess—who she didn't care about, but couldn't stop thinking about—and she was done trying to make friends. She was totally and completely done. The old Rory was coming back. Rich-Bitch Private School Rory was here and she was going to be raising hell.

Rory stuck the cigarette in her mouth and lit up. She ignored everyone watching her, not just in this little clique but everyone outside. Rory smirked at the high schoolers besides her who were staring at her as if she were from another planet. Oh yeah, this would be fun.

Rory finished her cigarette as everyone talked around her. The kids were still staring so she put her cigarette out in the grass making sure to make it extra dramatic. Sending a sexy smirk to the guys in the group beside theirs she stood up making sure to flash them her black and white underwear and announced she was off to class. Waving to Lane she headed into the building smiling at anyone who passed.

She walked to Art swinging her hips and handed the teacher her schedule. She saw that only one other person was in there.

"Hello, Lorelai."

"It's Rory."

"Hello, Rory. Nice to have you with us. We're just starting a new project. Take a seat anywhere." the art teacher gestured.

Rory nodded and sat on a stool in the back. Slowly people started pouring into the classroom and eventually the bell rang and class started.

Rory ignored the stares, like, every class but she couldn't ignore one person's stare.

"Can I help you?" she asked turning to the guy next to her.

"Hi." he said smirking at her.

She was a little taken aback. Not many people have a very good smirk, this guy did.

"Can I help you?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nope." he said.

"So, your Rory. Everyone's been talking about you, Miss Gilmore."

"Huh." Rory said smirking at the boy.

"What's your name?"

"Chuck Prezbe." he said with a smirk.

"Huh." Rory said smirking.

"Can I call you Charles?" Rory asked turning fully towards him.

Chuck smirked, "only you. So Rory, what do you have next?"

"Journalism." Rory said glancing at her schedule.

"Oh."

"Why?"

"Well..."

"Yes?" Rory asked prompting.

"I hoped we had the next class together." Rory smirked.

"Why? You wanna carry my books? Wanna hold hands and skip to our next class together?" Rory mocked as Chuck laughed.

"Your cute." he said as the teacher turned the lights off and turned a video on about some artist.

"I try." Rory said quietly feeling his hand on her upper thigh. She looked into his dull grey eyes and suddenly new what to do.

"What do you have next period?" Rory muttered scooting closer.

"Free." Rory smirked mere inches away from him.

"Me too." she said quietly as the bell rang.

"There's a small closet next to room 245 meet me there in a few." he said quietly as everyone around them start to pack up.

"Ok Chief." she muttered pulling away and grabbing her bag.

* * *

Gym.

Gym was by far her least favorite class. Which explained why she was watching her gym class from a safe distance smoking a cigarette.

"Rory." Rory looked behind her and smirked.

"Jess. How lovely of you to join me. Cancer stick?"

"I'll pass." Jess said dryly.

"Why aren't you in class?" she asked taking a long drag.

"Free."

"Of course." Rory said smirking.

"You?" Jess said eyeing her.

"Oh yeah, me too." she said nodding and putting the cigarette in her mouth.

"Right." Jess said sitting beside her on the lawn.

They watched the class run around the track panting from the amount of distance they were suppose to run.

"So...I heard you sat with us at lunch." Jess said glancing at her.

"Yep." Rory said nodding again.

"Except you weren't there. So I technically didn't eat with you and 'us' would not be the proper term here. More like...them."

"But whose them?" Jess asked pointing out a flaw.

"Your friends who you didn't sit with today."

"Are you upset about that?"

"Why would I be upset about that, Jess? There your friends, they should be upset. Not me."

"Well...just...us."

"What about us?"

"I thought there was an us."

"I thought you didn't want there to be an us so you can get with what's-her-face?"

"I don't want there to be an us."

"Then why did you totally imply there to be an us?"

"I just...you kissed me."

"I did."

"It was a nice kiss."

"It was."

"Don't do it again."

"Why not?"

"I'm almost with her. I'm so close."

Rory groaned and took another cigarette out.

"But your not with her. God Jess, if your not with her yet, move on. There are other fish in the sea. I've moved on."

"Moved on from what?"

Rory shrugged not looking at him. "Stuff."

"What stuff?"

"none of your business stuff."

"So New York stuff?"

"So back to this kiss. What if I'm laying on the side of the road almost dead and to revive me I need a kiss. Would you save me, Jess?"

"Why would you need a kiss to live?"

"Just do."

"Why?"

"Why ask questions to which you already know the answer. Listen, Jess, I get that you like what's-her-face. But if you've liked her for years, why not move on? Tons of girls would date you."

"Right."

"They would."

"Rory...I like her."

"Then tell me about her."

"Well, she's blonde."

"Oh wow Jess. She's a keeper. A real live keeper if she's blonde. If she has blue eyes then I'm blown away. And maybe she'll even know her multiplication table." Rory said rolling her eyes and taking a long drag.

"She has brown eyes. Tall. Sexy. Smart. Nice. Beautiful. Amazing." Jess said softly.

"And she doesn't even know you exist. How sweet." Rory said sarcastically playing with the smoke in the air.

"Is she a virgin?" Rory asked flipping her hair and looking at Jess.

"Why?" he asked blushing a little.

"Because it's so much cuter when two virgins screw. It just...oh gosh, it brings tears to my eyes." Rory said mock whipping tears away.

"So sweet."

Jess glared at her.

"When did you lose your virginity?"

Rory raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know I'm not a virgin."

"Oh come on, Rory. Look at you." Jess said pointing at her.

Her eyebrow was still raised in question and a hint of hurt was behind her eyes.

"What about me?"

"It's just...answer the question."

"Fine."

Pause.

"I slept with this guy."

"Really?" Jess asked sarcastically.

"Who was he?"

Rory took a deep breath in then out.

"I was 13."

She wasn't looking at Jess, she knew his eyes were popping out.

"My dad owns a record company in New York. And Sherry owns the east coast of Loreal products."

"Huh."

"So we're rich. There was this guy, his name was...God I can't even remember his name. Jack or John or something. This guy was...20. He was a musician. I thought I loved him. He slept with me to get to my dad. We had sex; next day he didn't even acknowledge me. I told him stuff, you know? Thought I really loved that guy and he loved me."

There was a long pause while Rory finished her second cigarette. She smiled sadly at the class then turned to Jess whose expression was blank. But she could see pity through the mask.

"Oh well, he got his deal. He wrote that one hit wonder, A Promise. You know, that sappy as shit song?"

"Yeah, I know that song." Jess said quietly looking over at the gym class.

"That's her." he said after a few minuets. He nodded to a tall girl with blonde hair and blue shorts on.

"Who?" Rory asked pretending to play dumb.

"The girl."

"Oh right, the girl. What's her name?"

"Lindsey."

"Lindsey. Huh." Rory said taking her third cigarette out.

"What a nice name for a nice girl." Rory muttered lighting up and dragging it out.

"Precious." Rory murmured watching Lindsey run with some of her friends. She watched her laugh hysterically and almost trip. She watched the gym teacher applaud her for finishing early. She was the blonde in the hall talking about her and shooting nasty glares at her.

Precious she was.

* * *

Rory eventually left to go to her last period and was a little happy to see it was English. Slowly that happiness dwindled away when she saw Lindsey...then Jess...following her. She glared at the blonde angrily briefly wondering why she was so pissed at her. She tried to convince herself that it was because of the gossiping thing. But then she saw Jess follow her around the classroom like a little puppy dog and she felt her anger rise. He wasn't a puppy dog he was a guy, he shouldn't follow her around looking pathetic like he was now. Rory shook her head wondering why she was so angry watching Jess follow that bitch—I mean Lindsey around.

"Hello class. We have a new student with us. Her name's Rory." Ms. Franklin said smiling and gesturing at Rory.

"Rory tell us one thing about yourself."

"I'm from New York City." Rory said dully.

"Do you miss it?"

"Of course." Rory said smiling sadly.

"Well, see me after class so I can give you some work to do."

Rory nodded leaning back in her seat feeling the classes eyes on her.

Ms. Franklin started talking about a project and Rory zoned out until she mentioned partners.

"So everyone is going to have one partner, read a book from the list, then write a 3-5 page paper on themes, characters, analyzations, and then finally present it to the class through a visual way. Now! Let me tell—BRRRING"

The bell rang cutting Ms. Franklin off. Off everyone started filing out and Rory went over to her desk to talk to her.

"Here's the book list we're reading this year. You need to go down to the book office and get 'The Crucible.' Can you read it within a week? Or do you need more time?"

"A weeks fine."

"Ok, then next Monday I want you to come in so you can take a test on it."

"Ok."

"Well Rory, I'm glad you could join us, this should be a fine year."

Rory nodded grabbing her yellow back and leaving. As she walked out of the entrance she saw Lane standing with a large crowd of people.

"What's happening?" Rory asked walking up besides Lane and watching two guys fight.

"Chuck Prezbe and Jess are fighting." Lane whispered as Rory realized it really was Jess.

She was astonished. She didn't even know Jess knew how to fight. And why was he fighting the guy she was with earlier?

"Why?"

"I don't know. I heard the end of the conversation. But apparently Chuck was bragging about having sex with some girl in the broom closet and Jess got pissed."

They watched as Jess threw a punch which made Chuck land in the grass.

"Oh." Rory muttered watching Chuck get up and ram into Jess.

"I wonder who it was...and why Jess is so angry. I've never seen him this angry before." Lane muttered as Dean ran over and tried to break them up.

"Stop! Jess! Stop!" Dean yelled pulling Chuck and Jess off each other.

They both glared at Dean.

"What is going on?" Dean yelled looking at Jess then Chuck.

"Nothing." Jess said pulling away from Dean's grip.

Jess looked around the small crowd around them finally seeing Rory. Brown locked with Blue and Rory felt her breath hitch. His eyes were unreadable and she was pretty sure hers were an open book. She looked away suddenly towards the school then back at Jess who was now walking back to the diner.

"Do you guys know why they were fighting?" Dean asked coming over to them.

Rory shook her head slowly watching him go.

"It has something to do with a girl Chuck had sex with." Lane said shrugging.

Dean looked at Rory who shrugged, "I was with a teacher."

"Right." Dean said slowly.

"Well...I better go. See you guys later."

They nodded to him and started walking away together.

"That was strange. Jess has never fought. Like ever."

"Huh."

"Weird...I hope it doesn't happen again, you know? He's trying to get into Harvard." Lane rambled glancing at Rory who was deep in thought.

"I wonder who she was."

"Who?"

"The girl Chuck had sex with in a broom closet."

"Yeah...maybe it was Lindsey?"

"No way. She's such a virgin it's not even funny. But between you and me, she's kinda...bitch. She has Jess follow her around everyone. I don't even know why he likes her." Lane said shaking her head.

"He can do better."

"Huh." Rory muttered looking behind them towards the diner.

"I bet he can." she added as they passed Dooses Market.

"He totally can. He just doesn't have any self-esteem. He's so quiet. Ever since he moved here."

"When was that?"

"1st grade. His mom dumped him on Luke's front door and promptly left. He hasn't seen her since. His dad though left when he was, like, 4 days old or something. Went to get diapers never came back." Lane said quietly. "It's terrible."

Rory nodded in agreement.

"Well I gotta go, my mother will freak if I'm not home right after school."

"Ok. Bye. Thanks for having lunch with me." Rory said quietly as they stopped right next to the Gazebo.

"Your welcome. Your totally free to join us too."

Rory nodded and watched as Lane walked away. She smirked and turned heading back towards Luke's she had a little business to take care of.

(A/n: Reviews anyone?)


	4. All Apologies

**A/n:** wow. Again. 73 reviews! you guys are absolutely amazing!!! Which is why I update SO early! lol. This chapter title is by Nirvana. I don't know how good it was...I think i might have moved too fast. hm...So for all my American readers Happy Thanksgiving! and if you aren't american then...happy wednesday! lol. Here's chapter 4 all neatly packaged for you! agian you guys are AMAZING!

**Chapter 4: All Apologies**

* * *

_I wish I was like you _

_Easily amused _

_Find my nest of salt_

_Everything is my fault._

_All Apologies by Nirvana._

* * *

"I got a job!" Rory announced walking into the Crap Shack.

"Where?" Lorelai asked from the kitchen.

"Luke's." Rory said smirking despite no one being able to see her.

"That should be fun, right? Plus I can get free food." Lorelai said bounding into the living room.

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Homework." Rory said shrugging.

"You wanna watch a movie later?"

Rory shrugged then looked at Lorelai's hopeful face.

"Sure."

"Great! I'll run out and get some great movies."

Rory nodded watching Lorelai flounce out of the house happily. Rory smirked at her and went to her room to—God forbid—start her homework.

She took a minute to marvel at the way her life in Stars Hollow was, compared to her high class New York life. She found herself wishing desperately for her life in Stars Hollow to be the one she had grown up with. She loved New York, true. But there was just something about Stars Hollow that made you want to...Rory banished that thought away and told herself she hated this place.

She told herself she hated this small disastrous house.

She told herself she hated living with her mother.

And most of all she told herself she hated Jess.

Everything about that stupid virgin boy she told herself she hated.

But...she knew it wasn't true.

The town was growing on her, her mother was growing on her, and Jess was growing on her. Although she'd never admit it.

Ever.

Knock.

Knock.

Rory jerked away from her musings and looked up from her homework. She got up and guessed her mother had forgotten her keys.

"Lorelai! Have you forgotten your keys?" Rory yelled marching to the door angrily.

"I swear—Jess." Rory said surprised.

She let the surprise turn into a smirk.

"Howdy diner boy, what's up?"

"Don't work at Luke's."

"why? I'm innocent enough." Rory said her face going from a seductive smirk to an angelic innocence only she could hold.

He glared at her.

"You don't work."

"Sure I do."

"You don't need to work."

"How would I ever afford my white picket fence if I don't?" Rory said her eyes widening to give her an even more innocent look.

He scowled. "I just don't want you working at Luke's."

"It's not like I'm gonna burn the house down, moron." Rory said moving away from the entrance and into the living room.

"He's my uncle."

"What the hell does that have to do with anything? He's not dying! He's getting a new employee."

"I work there."

"Great, now we can carpool to work. And hey! Maybe we could hold hands and skip after work! We could become best buds." Rory said sarcastically heading into the kitchen.

"Rory! Don't work there. I don't want you working there."

"Give me a good reason why, Jess." Rory said irritated.

"Because."

Rory raised an eyebrow and waited.

"Your doing this to mess with me."

"Not everything is about you Jess. God, your so self involved." Rory said smirking.

Jess glared at her, "I don't want you working there."

"Why'd you get in a fight today?"

"What?"

"Why'd you get in a fight today?"

"I...why'd you sleep with Chuck Prezbe?"

Rory was thrown for a minute then recovered gracefully and shrugged, "why'd you defend my honor?"

"I...he was bragging about it."

"Good to know I've still got the goods." Rory said sarcastically. "Look are we done—"

"God! Don't you have any self respect whatsoever? Are you that much of a whore that you don't care when people brag about screwing you?" Jess yelled angrily.

"Why do you care so much if people brag about doing it with me?" Rory asked walking towards him.

"Does it bother you because you haven't?" Rory asked smirking.

Jess stepped away from her.

"I'm with Lindsey." He said shakily looking at her.

"Why?"

"Because."

"Look, Jess. I'll tell you why I don't care when people brag about doing it with if you can give me one good reason why your with Lindsey." Rory said crossing her arms.

He opened his mouth then closed it looking around the house.

"I'll see you later." He muttered leaving the house as Rory smiled triumphantly.

* * *

Rory started working at the diner after school Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesdays also Sundays and Friday mornings.

Lorelai thought it was a great distraction from getting into trouble and decided to brag to Chris about how all you had to do to keep Rory out of trouble was find her a job. Christopher had hung up on her after yelling for a few minutes. Lorelai smiled whenever she thought of that conversation. It surveyed him right after everything he had done to her.

"Rory? You ready for work?" Lorelai called early one Sunday.

Rory nodded walking out of her room in a wife beater and jeans. Lorelai noted that since her stuff had come 2 days before her room was now filled to the brim with clothes and books. She wondered how Rory could possible move around that death trap without falling over, getting knocked out, and no one finding her for the next year while she rotted in their oblivious to everyone.

Lorelai shook her head and went outside to get into her Jeep.

She had to go run a few errands.

"I'll see you later." Lorelai called as Rory walked out of the house zipping a black jacket.

Rory waved and continued walking to the center of town. It was a short walk and soon enough she was at Luke's. Since getting the job the only things Rory had said to Jess were work related things and vice versa.

"Hello Rory." Luke greeted smiling at the tired girl.

Rory nodded in response and went right for the coffee pot.

"Just like your mother." Luke muttered shaking his head.

Rory smirked taking a sip of the sweet nectar. She loved coffee, it had been horrible trying to find a good coffee place in Stars Hollow, funny enough the best coffee she had ever tasted was right under her nose.

Ironic.

She set her coffee down and went to grab her apron and pad and pen.

Jess wasn't working then.

Maybe he was upstairs sleeping, she was sort of curious. All she could think of lately, was him. All about him. It was driving her insane.

She glanced towards the stairs but tore her eyes away when she heard clanking feet on the stairs. She hurriedly crossed the diner with the coffee pot pouring anyone who asked. Just as she was about to pour some coffee for Miss Patty and Babette her phone gave a little jangle.

"Outside Rory!" Luke yelled as Rory fumbled with her phone.

Rory rolled her eyes and glared at Jess who was snickering under his breath.

Walking outside still holding the pot she answered her phone somewhat annoyed.

"Hello?" Rory snapped.

"Good to hear you too, Rory." Louise said laughing.

"Hey!" Rory said smiling.

"How are you?" Rory heard Madeline yell in the background.

She must be on speaker phone.

"Fine." Rory said shrugging. "As good as I can be. I miss New York though! So much! You have no idea!"

"New York misses you too." Louise said.

"How is it?"

"Well..." and for the next 15 minutes Rory listened to Louise and Madeline tell her gossip from Trinity. Rory found herself missing the school more and more.

"How's Paris?" Rory asked after Louise was all done.

"Depressed because she has no one to compare test scores with." Louise said and Rory could tell she didn't really care how Paris was.

"When can you come visit?" Madeline yelled in the background.

"I don't know. I got a job." Rory said smirking to hear her friend's comments on her job.

"Ew." they said in unison.

"Why?"

"I need money."

"Ah yes, the million dollar question. The Rory question 'Do you have money?'" Louise said laughing.

"I miss you!" Rory said looking at the pavement.

She jumped when she heard knocking behind her. She turned around to see Jess knocking on the window and motioning her inside.

"Look I gotta get back to work, I'll call you later." Rory said disappointed.

"What exactly do you do? Work a street corner? Strip at the local club? Blow for—"

"Restaurant." Rory said cutting her off and saying goodbye.

She walked back into the diner glaring at Jess.

"I was hurrying up!" Rory yelled angrily.

"Yeah. Right. You were out there for a half hour!" Jess yelled back.

"I was talking to my friends."

"You have friends?" Jess asked in mock surprise.

Rory glared.

"Are you sure they aren't your customers?" he added.

Rory huffed and turned to pour some coffee.

"We're on a schedule."

"I get that, Jess. I'm not stupid!"

"You could have fooled me!" Jess yelled making Luke come out of the diner.

"What the hell is going on out here?"

"S/he started it!" Rory and Jess yelled pointing at each other.

Luke groaned, "upstairs both of you if your going to fight!" Luke said ushering them upstairs.

The two glared at each other all the way up the stairs, Rory was still holding the coffee pot.

"Stop fighting both of you. Now, sit, yell, scream, at each other and when your done you can come down and you better be happy as two clams because your scarring my customers." Luke yelled slamming the door behind him leaving Jess and Rory upstairs alone.

"What is your problem?" Rory yelled.

"My problem? My problem! You were on the phone too long and there were many people in the diner."

"There was 4 people! Are you too pathetic to handle 4 goddamn people?"

"Y–no!"

"Of course not. Now tell me what is really on your mind."

"Nothing."

"Is this about the Lindsey comment?"

"Your impossible."

"You heard Luke we have to sort out our differences before we can go back to work."

They glared at each other.

"Why don't you c—"

"Fine! I will tell you!" Rory yelled exasperated.

"I don't care because...I just don't, ok. It's not important to me."

"Why not? How many guys have you had sex with?"

"Why does it matter? It was one guy, I was depressed he was in the mood." Rory yelled.

"It's not right!"

"Why does it matter so much?"

"It just does."

"Give me a reason!"

"Because I'm jealous! Are you happy? I'm jealous that you slept with that son of a bitch! In the broom closet no less." Jess yelled caught in the heat of the moment.

Rory was silent staring at him.

"You were jealous that I slept with Presbe?"

Jess nodded slowly.

"I also didn't like how he was talking about you. Of course that was before I found out you have no honor."

Rory smiled sadly at him.

"Jess...I'm not the type of girl a guy like you likes. I'm not your type."

"Why do you say that? How do you know what my type is?"

"I just...I've done bad things."

"Like?"

"Like...lots of bad things and I don't think...I'm not good enough for you." Rory said quietly as Jess stared at her.

"Your fine."

"Look, you like Lindsey for whatever reason. She's a polar opposite from me. Do you get it?"

"No."

"Jess, Lindsey is...not the greatest person but she's reliable. I'm not."

"What have you done that's so bad?"

"I started smoking pot at 12, had sex at 13, and I started smoking cigarettes at 14. You get it?"

"Rory, it doesn't matter to me, seriously. I like you. I know, your not the most positive influence but...there's something about you."

Rory smiled. A huge genuine smile, "I like you too." she said quietly.

"I know, I've only known you a few days but...its weird." Rory said quietly.

"Thanks for defending my honor." she added blushing slightly.

"No ones ever done that before."

"I figured."

"Yeah..."

They were quiet for a minute just staring at each other when suddenly Jess broke the silence, "what does this mean?"

Rory shrugged. "Wanna make out?"

Jess laughed at her bluntness but stopped when he saw she was serious.

"What about Lindsey?" Rory asked when Jess stepped closer.

"She's...I can talk to her. We aren't technically going out."

"Figures." Rory muttered then kissed him.

It was unlike their other kiss they had shared previously, this one was slow and unknowing. It felt like eternity and Rory loved it. It was like having your first kiss all over again. It was nice. It was unknowing.

"What does this mean?" Rory asked this time.

"I don't know...do you wanna go out?" Rory paused thinking about it.

"I...guess?"

"We don't have to."

"No, no. it's just weird. I've never been asked out like this. Also with the whole, I've known you for about a week."

"I feel like I know everything about you though." Jess said quietly stroking her hair.

"Oh Jess, you know nothing about me." Rory muttered sadly.

"How about we go on a date, try and get to know each other, then see where we can go from there."

Rory smiled and nodded.

"I'd like that."

"Good, are you free...tomorrow after work?"

Rory nodded then broke apart when she felt warm liquid seeping into her jeans.

"Shit." she muttered leveling the coffee pot out. She had forgotten about that thing. She tried scrubbing it off with spare napkins in her pocket but gave up muttering something about spot remover.

Jess laughed at her and took her hand to be led back downstairs.

"You guys fine?" Luke asked gruffly.

"Yep." Rory said smiling at Jess.

Luke looked surprised at the interaction and even more so at the real smile adorning her features.

"Good, you can help that guy coming in now."

They nodded and started to walk over to the guy who had just come in. He had blonde hair and was wearing an expensive black coat.

Rory gasped and stepped away from Jess, their hands dropping.

"Hello Ace." he said smirking at her.

She's recognize those features anywhere. The coffee pot slipped from her hand and shattered to the floor making everyone stare at them.

"Logan." Rory said softly staring into his brown eyes.

Oh no.

(A/n: So...too fast? no worries, they'll slowing down soon enough...unless...ANyWAY! reviews?)


	5. A Broken Arm

**A/n:** well! Again thank you for all the absolutly amazing reviews! I know not many (meaning all) like Logan, but I needed him to explain Rory's past. He's kinda key in it. I'm glad you guys like that I update so fast. I seem to be neglecting my other stories though, but you guys are AMAZING reviewers so I have to update for you guys, and also neglect. So, anyway thanks to: **missthang06, Don'tBotherAsking, VMarsfan73, dtng4ever, Lucille Mabel, EvilSmirk6, Kobrakai-kate, kitty, allycat1186, ScarsLeft2Remain, moniqueblack20, XoPri24, Curly-Q, Jeremy Shane, gilmoregirlsalwaysforever, QuEEn SeRb716, gilmorefanforever, JessRoryYunaTidusforever.**

**musicormisery4105: **Jess and Rory aren't together...yet. they kinda are, kinda aren't...well you'll see.

**Loridhhp: **glad you can see the real Rory underneath her tough exterier. I'm trying to make there be a Rory under there. You can kinda see her in this chapter...kinda being the key word. lol.

**coffee-addict-always:** I hope Logan isn't coming off a total jerk. But I tried to write him doing stuff I can see him doing...does that make sense?

**MielAngelEyes:** Rory slept with Presby. or however u spell it. Rory did. I know, slutty but there was a purpose. Chuck was also braggin about it. If you remember in the 2nd season they show Jess getting in a fight in Bracebridge dinner and that was the guy he was fighting, later. did anyone make that connection or am I the biggest geek ever? I've watched my 2nd and 3rd season dvds too much. as u can tell...im sure.

**Good2know:** Tristan...hm...there's some about him...perhaps...maybe.

**Romance in the rain:** ooo. I like bad ROry too. and I will try and make Jess a happy mediem between annoying and good. lol. I don't want to make him turn out too much like dean. u know?

**Briana:** ok, about the Rory and coffee thing. So, remember when Jess said he didn't 'read much?' well apply that to coffee with Rory. It'll be explained in the near future, if my explanation didn't make sense.

**Chapter 5: A Broken Arm**

"Hello Ace." Logan said again a smirk adorning his features.

He stepped closer to her and everyone watched as Rory stepped back.

"I-I...what are you doing here?" Rory stuttered looking down at her feet. She could feel everyone's eyes on her, including Jess's.

"I came to see you, Ace."

"Stop calling me that." Rory said looking at her feet still.

"What? Ace? It's your name."

"Nickname."

"That I gave you."

"Exactly. Stop calling me that." Rory said quietly.

"Rory? Who is this?" Jess asked staring at Logan.

Logan looked away from Rory and looked over towards Jess. Jess watched as Logan racked his eyes over his clothing and watched as Logan stuck his nose in the air.

Jess glared at the blonde and crossed his arms.

"Who are you?"

"Logan Huntzberger." Logan said arrogantly.

Jess looked at Rory, who he was so used to seeing confident and smirking, but what he saw now was horrifying. She was drawn into herself, her arms were crossed around her middle and her head was hanging. Jess wanted to go over there and hug her, she looked so fragile.

"How do you guys know each other?" Jess asked looking between Rory and Logan.

Logan was smirking at him and Jess had the strongest urge to punch him. Jess looked at Luke who was watching everything with a hardened look on his face.

"Well, Ace would you like to answer that very complicated question or should I?"

"Logan..." Rory said softly looking anywhere but at him.

"Well we met in—"

"Logan! Shut up!" Rory yelled finally breaking out of her shock that had developed since he had walked into the diner.

"God! Shut up! Just shut up! Get out! Get out!" Rory screamed going over to Logan and started to hit him.

"Ace! Rory! Stop!" Logan yelled trying to get her to stop hitting him.

"I told you not to come! I told you!" Rory yelled trying to push him out of the diner.

"Get off me!" Logan yelled pushing her back.

She slipped on the split coffee on the floor and threw her arm out to catch her fall. She landed hard in the glass. She cried out in pain and looked up at Logan who looked horrified at what had happened.

"Rory? Rory! Are you ok?" Jess yelled crouching down and looking at the fallen girl.

He put a hand to her head and turned her towards him. Her face was twisted in pain and he felt anger well up in him.

"Get the hell out!" Jess yelled standing up and going over towards Logan.

Logan looked down at Rory scared, and scampered out of the diner without saying anything else. Luke rushed forward after Logan left and started inspecting her along with Jess.

"I think she needs to go to the hospital." Luke said after seeing her bleeding arm.

"No. It's fine." Rory said trying to move her arm.

It moved a little and she looked up at the two guys, "I'm fine. Do you have any band-aids?"

Luke nodded and helped get her to her feet along with Jess. They took her carefully upstairs and Jess started to wash her arm off. He watched her wince when he touched her wound.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital?" Luke asked appearing besides the couple with medicine and band-aids.

"I'm sure." Rory said nodding watching Jess wash her arm.

"Well, ok. I'll be downstairs." Luke said walking out of the room, they heard him slam the door and walk down the stairs.

"Who was that?" Jess asked as Rory tried moving her arm again.

"Do you think there's glass in there?" she asked dodging the question.

"No." Jess said gently washing her arm with a wash cloth.

"Who was that?" Jess asked again looking into Rory's blue eyes.

"No one important." Rory said softly.

"Really? Because when he walked in you were doing a pretty good 'deer caught in the headlights' impression." Jess said bitterly.

"He's no one, Jess." Rory said whipping her arm off with a towel.

"Rory, he's someone. He pushed you. You yelled at him." Jess said raising his eyebrows.

"He's...my ex."

"Ah. Your ex. Lovely guy your ex is."

"Yeah."

"Is he the guy that owns that newspaper company?"

"The Huntzbergers? Yes. There really rich."

"You sure do know how to pick them." Jess said sarcastically.

"Where'd you meet him?"

Rory was silent and took that time to inspect her arm.

"I gotta go." she said after rubbing some medicine on her arms bandaging them up.

"Why? Stay a little while."

"I can't." Rory said walking out of the bathroom and towards the door.

"Rory!" Jess yelled as the door slammed and Rory walked out of the apartment holding her hurt arm.

She walked as fast as she could, careful not to run in case she fell again and hurt her arm even more. She sighed when she saw her house in the distance. She hopped Logan hadn't gotten her address, she didn't want to see him, not at all. Rory walked into the house and prayed Lorelai was not home yet.

"Lorelai?" Rory yelled as she got into the house.

"In here!"

Rory cursed under her breath and followed the voice upstairs to her mother's room.

"Rory I—what the hell happened?" Lorelai yelled looking at the hurt girl.

"Wha—oh! Nothing!"

"Nothing? Rory, your bleeding out of your arm. Is that glass?"

Rory glared down at her arm then up at her mother.

"It's nothing—fine! I fell! Happy?"

"Very. Are you ok? Do you need to go to the doctors?"

"I'm fine."

"Rory—"

"I'm fine! I have to go finish some homework."

"Fine."

"Fine." Rory said leaving the room and going to hers.

She sighed as she laid onto her bed and thought about everything that had just happened.

"It's not fair." she murmured holding her arm tightly to her chest.

One of the reasons she'd left New York was to get away from that Jackass. It was like he had a tracer on her, knowing everything she did and knowing where she was all the time.

She huffed and reached into her jacket pocket. Pulling a pack of cigarettes out and her trusty Zippo she lit her first cigarette. Waiting for the high that it usually brought, she breathed in and hoped Lorelai wasn't in a lecturing mood. Closing her eyes and putting the thin white stick back to her mouth she sucked in and slowly let out.

It wasn't working.

Why wasn't she calm?

She sat up angrily and crushed her cigarette on an ashtray she'd brought from New York. Deciding it was a bad cigarette she pulled another one out and lit it. Again, the calm that had usually happened when she smoked the cancer sticks wasn't coming.

Angrily crushing her second cigarette and throwing the pack across the room she grabbed a book and walked out of her room.

"Rory! Smoking!" Lorelai yelled as Rory slammed the door shut and started to walk.

She walked for a very long time, looking for a nice place to sit down and read her book, Howl. She stomped around the small town deciding after passing the town square for the second time, she'd head into the woods.

* * *

_who chained themselves to subways for the endless ride from Battery to holy Bronx on benzedrine until the noise of wheels and children brought—_

Crunch.

Crunch.

Crunch.

Rory looked up from Howl and groaned when she saw who it was.

"What are you doing here?" Jess asked looking down at her and the book she was reading.

"Giving the bridge a lap dance. What does it look like?" Rory bit out doggie-earing her book and standing up.

"You don't have to leave."

"No. I view reading as a solitary activity. Sorry."

"Why are you being such a bitch? What the hell did I do?" Jess yelled.

"Nothing. Just...I want to be alone."

"I'm not stopping you." Jess said glaring at her.

Rory looked behind her then back at Jess angrily. She stomped her foot doing a good imitation of a 3 year old. Jess smirked at her, then laughed at her next words.

"I was here first!"

"What are you, 3?"

"Jess! Leave! I wanna be alone."

"Sorry. No can do, Rory."

"Why not?"

"It's my bridge."

"Does it have your name on it?" Rory asked crossing her arms and smirking thinking she had him.

Jess pointed to a bad carving on the side of the bridge.

He smiled at Rory when she stomped again.

"Fine." she snapped sitting down and taking her book out.

"What are you reading?" Jess asked after a few minutes.

Rory showed him her book and glared when he laughed.

"What? What's so funny?" she asked angrily.

He showed her his book, making her crack a small smile.

"Good book." she muttered looking at the identical covers.

They had the same book and they were reading it at the same place.

Ironic.

"So, what's up?" Jess asked after a few minutes.

"You mean since seeing you an hour ago? Nothing."

"Have you seen Logan?"

Rory shook her head playing with her dog eared pages.

"What—"

"Rory! Rory!"

Rory looked up and glared.

"Get away from here!" Rory shouted standing up.

Jess looked behind him and saw Logan running towards them. He stood along with her.

"What do you want?" Jess snapped blocking Rory from Logan.

"I wanna talk with Rory." Logan said trying to get around Jess.

"She doesn't want you here, man."

"Yeah she does. Don't you, Ace?"

Rory looked down at the water then at Jess who had a strange look on his face. Rory shook her head slowly still looking at Jess. Logan caught their interaction and let out a hollow laugh.

"Are you guys dating?"

"What?" Rory asked loudly breaking her eye contact from Jess and turning to look at Logan.

"Are you dating him?"

"N-no."

Jess inhaled sharply upon her answer.

"Then why are you making googly eyes at him? Are you screwing him?"

"Logan. Quiet!" Rory yelled.

"You never answered my question."

"Logan...no. I'm not."

"Well that's a first."

Rory took a step back, hurt flashed before her eyes but she glared anyway.

"Get out of here!" Jess said to Logan but still looking at Rory.

He moved in front of Logan again trying to get him away from Rory, this time though he through his arms up to block her more.

"I get it." Logan said stepping away from Jess and letting out another laugh.

"Your doing what you made me do to Tristan, right?"

"What?" Jess asked looking behind him at Rory who was shaking her head slowly.

"Look, man, Rory's a great girl. Kinda self centered and bitchy, but great. But see, she kinda likes to screw with people, you know, both ways. Screw them over and _screw_ them. I think you should just step away and let me talk to her."

Jess glared at him, "no."

"Rory? does this guy even know anything about you? Anything at all? Does he know we used to date or even how we met?" Logan yelled at Rory then turning to look at Jess.

"Do you know anything about her? Anything to make you want to defend her honor? She has no honor, buddy. Step away."

"No."

"Look. Rory's a fucking screwed up girl. She'll fuck you over in the end. Move away."

"No."

"Fine. You have pushed me to do something I didn't want to come and do." Logan said softly looking over at Rory who started shaking her head even more.

"Rory and I met—"

"Logan! Shut up!"

"Listen, Rory, he knows nothing about you! I just wanna fill him in before you guys start dating and you screw him over. It's the least a boyfriend can do."

"Ex! Logan! Ex!"

"Whatever. Rory and I met in re—"

"Logan! Stop! Stop! Stop!"

"REHAB!" Logan shouted making the birds above them move from their trees. The earth stood still and the woods were quiet. Rory could feel everything humming around her and stared at Jess who was slowly putting his arms down. He turned to look at her with a question in his eyes and Rory felt her whole body tremble.

"Rehab?" Jess asked quietly.

"Rehab." Logan said loudly. "We met, in rehab. I was an alcoholic. Rory was a crack addict. Pleasant, huh?" Logan said smirking at the couple.

Rory's head was down once more and she could feel Jess's eyes digging a massive hole in her head.

"Crack addict?" Jess repeated as Rory nodded slowly.

"Crack addict." she repeated looking into the water.

(A/n: short, yes I know. But i didn't want to give you guys all of ROry's story in one chapter. too easy! lol. reviews...?)


	6. Ace Of Hearts

**A/n: Well!** I Started another not needed story called 'Episode one of Jess and Rory: The Early Years' Just thought I'd through that out there...you know for future refrence. and if you liked my writing or anything. Of course now I sound concietied to think you guys actually like my writing...eh. this is turning into a typing-rambling thing and I have to go because Desperate housewives is on! ANYWAY! Here's chapter 6 and I would like to thank all the AMAZING AMAZING AMAZING people that have reviewed this story and read it. I can't thank you guys enough! Chapter 6:

**Chapter 6: Ace of Hearts**

Monday was not her favorite day. Especially this Monday. Logan was still in Stars Hollow. Jess was avoiding her like she was the bubonic plague. Rory was miserable. Beyond miserable. She didn't even know why. She didn't really care. She just wanted everything to be over. She hadn't felt this depressed since...she didn't want to think about that.

Ever.

Again.

Rory walked into school and to her locker. Her legs were leading the way while her mind was away on another planet. American History came and went and Lane talked to her. She dozed off during Geometry, doodled during French III, and skipped biology to go smoke some cigarettes. She showed up to lunch to eat with Lane, Zack, Dean, Brian, Jess, and to her surprise, Lindsey.

"Huh." Rory said sitting beside Lane who looked ready to kill.

"Yeah." Lane said glaring at the blonde.

Rory could tell the entire lunch had been pretty awkward and her sitting down had only helped it.

"Rory!" Lindsey said plastering a fake smile on. "Great to see you."

Rory raised an eyebrow at her. "Really."

"Yeah, of course. We have gym together."

"I know." Rory said looking anywhere but at Jess whose arm was around her.

For some reason it bothered her. It wasn't like she was attached to him or anything, sure he had been jealous and they had, had that heart to heart. But...she was used to broken promises. Like that stupid song by that stupid guy that had broken her stupid heart years ago. She knew that once Jess found out about her stunt in Rehab he wouldn't want to be around her anymore. She wasn't even willing to tell him the other stuff that had happened after Rehab.

After Logan dropped that enormous piece of information Jess had left without a word, or look and Logan smirked at her then headed off in the other direction leaving Rory alone on the bridge. She just sat there for a very long time staring at the water, perhaps, waiting for an answer to appear to tell her what to do.

The silence wore on and Rory felt like screaming. She looked at each person in turn, each person who was sitting at the spot on the lawn with their food. Lane was glaring at Jess and Lindsey. Lindsey was staring at the grass. Jess was trying to keep his eyes off of Rory. Brian and Zach were humming songs from the new Foo Fighters cd and Dave was picking at his sandwich.

"Well, I gotta go." Rory said standing up.

"You didn't finish your meal." Jess blurted out looking up at her.

Rory shrugged and looked at Lane who was standing also.

"I'll walk to class with you."

"Thanks." Rory said giving her a small smile. Lane returned it, and they left the dreadful silence.

* * *

Rory really hated Mondays.

She had to work.

Stupid work.

Stupid boys and work.

"What can I get you?" Rory mumbled looking at her pad and paper rather then her overly perky mother.

"Well, sweets, you could get me coffee. I would love you forever." Lorelai said smiling at her only daughter.

Rory rolled her eyes and went over to the coffee pot, which usually sat in it's rightful place...till Lorelai arrived.

"When do you get off?" Lorelai asked after taking her first sip of coffee.

"Later."

"Well...how later?"

"Later, Later. Why?"

"I wanna talk to you."

"Why?"

"Well...Miss Patty told me everything that happened with that guy and Jess."

"What are you talking about?"

"That guy, was that Logan?"

"You weren't even here." Rory protested ducking her head when she heard Jess come down the stairs.

"Rory please sit down."

"I'm working."

"I can see that but...please sit down."

Rory opened her mouth to retort, then closed it sitting at the table with a huff.

"Listen, Chris told me all about Logan."

"Gee how keen." Rory said looking at the table.

"Why are we doing this now?" Rory asked.

"Because I doubt I'll be able to get you alone at home." Lorelai said exasperated.

"People are listening." Rory muttered looking around the undercrowded diner.

"There aren't any people in here."

"They're still—"

"Rory, focus. How long will Logan be staying?"

"I don't know."

"Do you want be to, maybe, talk to him?"

"God no! Just stay away from him. Ignore him, he'll leave eventually."

"Hun, you can't avoid him forever."

"Please refrain from calling me 'hun'."

"Sorry, it just slipped." Lorelai said hurt seeping into her voice.

"Yeah."

"Rory, please talk to me. You're my daughter."

"I'm aware of that fact, but it doesn't make me want to talk to you. In fact I don't want to talk to you about Logan or anything else for that matter. Stop trying so damn hard. Stop making me want to like you. It's not working." Rory yelled standing up and getting ready to walk away.

"Rory! Sit down and talk to me—" Lorelai yelled grabbing her daughters pale arm.

"Do you want to discuss everything that's the matter with me in public? First lesson of being a parent, don't discuss private matters in public it gives people the wrong impression." Rory bit back yanking her arm from her mothers grasp.

"Rory!" Lorelai yelled standing up.

"Listen, I don't want to open up to you. I don't like you. The only reason I'm here is because Christopher decided he's too much of a pussy to put up with me. I didn't do anything wrong!"

"You were in Rehab, Rory! How is that not wrong? You were a drug addict!"

"I prefer crack addict, _mom_." Rory said venomously.

She hoped to God no one was paying attention to them. Then again she was getting her hopes up. School was out, people tended to mill over to the diner.

It sucked.

"Sweetie..."

"God! I told you to stop trying! Just stop! I don't want to talk to you! It's like your deaf or something! You abandoned me! I don't want to talk to people that just give me up to the next person in line."

"I did not abandon you! I just couldn't take care of you!"

"Neither could dad!" Rory yelled now totally forgetting about anyone walking in. Besides the whole diner was watching them now.

"That's different! Your dad didn't have any dreams! I did!" Lorelai protested.

"There's something wrong with you. I ruined your dreams, well you know what you ruined dad's dreams so it's all even-steven."

"You misunderstand Rory."

"You go into labor, you name me, not even giving me an appropriate name. I mean, if you were going to ship me off to live with dad at least give me his last name."

"That's not how it was!"

"Then how was it, Lorelai? Tell me! I'm dying to know why you sent me to live with a manipulative bastard and his pee-brain blonde wife. Enlighten me!" Rory shrieked putting her hands on her hips.

She seriously had to stop working here. Every time there was a fight it was with her revealing parts of her past she'd rather snort away. People were always picking fights with her at the diner, how cliche.

"It's complicated, Rory." Lorelai said quietly.

"And you want me to talk to you." Rory said rolling her eyes and putting her coffee pot down.

"Luke I'm taking my break!" she yelled brushing past her mother and out the door.

Was everyone in Stars Hollow out to get her? First Logan then her mother. Were there no other people they could go annoy. The sad thing was, she was just starting to like Lorelai.

Rory sighed sitting in the cliche spot, the Bridge, and took a book out, 'The Secret Life of Bees' a story about a girl who didn't know her mother. Rory smiled at the similarities between her and Lily. Except Lily actually wanted to know her mother and Rory was forced into it because of bad decisions.

* * *

"Rory."

"Please leave, I was actually getting to the good part." Rory said groaning.

She really hated Mondays. First her mother, now Jess the...Mess. She couldn't deal with him right now. Not after the last time they talked.

"Rory."

"That's my name don't wear it out."

"I wanna talk." Jess said sitting beside's her.

Rory sighed and set her book down.

"So talk." she said quietly turning towards him a little.

"I'm sorry."

"For...?"

"Avoiding you these past couple of days."

"Well, isn't what every girl wants? A guy to find out she was a crack addict then avoid her like the Black Plague. That's what I've always wanted." Rory said sarcastically.

"Your mad."

"Well, he is smart after all, now tell me, can you juggle too because if you can then you're a keeper. You see, I have a fetish for jugglers. Slept with 6."

"How pleasant."

"I do try."

"Good to hear. Listen, Rory...I'm dating Lindsey."

"And the surprises keep on coming. Oh how I love Mondays." Rory muttered feeling a sudden round of tears come to her eyes.

She didn't know why.

She didn't care that Jess was dating that skank.

Really.

Truly.

Seriously.

She swore.

"It's not about what you said or anything. I like you, you're a fun person. I don't care that you were a...crack...addict."

"Sorry I couldn't be a fairy princess instead."

She watched Jess smile a little.

"It's fine."

"So...you and Lindsey. Finally together?"

"Yep."

"How does it feel?" Rory whispered looking into his brown eyes.

He looked back into her blue ones and she had to smile at the current feeling overtaking her.

"Your beautiful." he whispered still staring into her eyes.

She suddenly noticed their closeness. She also noticed his lips and how perfect they looked. She licked her lips subconsciously and suddenly her tongue was in another place.

A mouth.

His mouth.

Omigod they were kissing.

It was different from their previous kiss. This was slower and nicer. Then a thought occurred to her...he had Lindsey the skank. She knew she should pull away but it felt so right. So, so right. Too bad it was so, so wrong.

"Jess." she whispered pulling away.

"You have Lindsey."

"I know."

"You finally got Lindsey."

"I don't know if that's who I want anymore." he said so quietly she had to strain her ears.

She shook her head and laughed softly.

"You have got to be kidding me." she said scooting back a little.

"Jess...we've been over this. Your with Lindsey, now, officially."

"Thanks for the update on my love life, Dr. Phil."

"Your welcome. But seriously Jess why are you with Lindsey if apparently you want to be with me _so_ bad?"

"I freaked."

"Freaked?"

"When Logan said that, I freaked out. I mean, I thought I knew everything bad about you. Having sex at 13, smoking, and smoking pot—"

"Jess...about that."

"About what?"

"I started smoking in rehab."

"At 14?"

"No I went to rehab when I was 15, last year."

"Then..."

"I'm a compulsive liar." Rory said sheepishly looking at the wooden Bridge.

"What? Are you serious?"

"It comes with the package."

"Excuse me?"

"My dad is a compulsive liar to, I get it from him."

"Why'd you lie?"

"I didn't want to tell you about Rehab."

"Why not?"

"It's too personal."

"Oh. What else have you lied about?"

"I've never smoked pot."

"Seriously?"

"Yep."

"You went straight to coke?"

"A boyfriend got me hooked on it."

"Oh."

"Yeah..."

"What else?"

"I did have sex at 13 then I started coke at 15, went to rehab, started smoking to take the edge off in rehab."

"Is that where you met Logan?"

"Yep. I had a boyfriend at the time."

"What was his name?"

"Tristan, he's the one that got me hooked on coke."

"Nice guy."

"Well...Tristan is a long story."

"What happened to him?"

"Logan moved into the picture and he was a jackass."

"What?"

"He pushed Tristan away. Literally."

"Fight?"

"Yeah. He just...Logan, I mean, kept coming over and Tristan got jealous and pissed. Finally though I dumped Tristan and got with Logan."

"Then?"

"Then...nothing."

"There's gotta be something else."

"Nope."

He noticed she wasn't looking at him.

"Rory...nothing else happened? Why'd you come here?"

"It's...I don't want to talk about it." Rory said quietly looking at the bridge.

Jess was quiet for a minute, then nodded.

"I won't push you."

"Thank you."

"Are you ready to get back to work?"

"Yeah."

"Luke might kill us for our extra long break."

"Maybe." Rory said picking her book up with standing up.

"What book?" Jess asked smiling at the book in her hands.

"The Secret Life Of bees."

"I liked it."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean, it was kinda girly, but it was pretty good."

"I like it."

"That's all that matters."

"Tru dat." Rory said looking at the book.

Jess smiled looking at Rory.

"Thanks for telling me that stuff." he said almost shyly.

"Well...I need one friend in this God forsaken town. Besides Lane of course, she's pretty cool with aweseome music taste."

"They're good people."

"I'm sure."

"They are! Rory, give the town a chance." Jess said smiling at her.

"I have." Rory said rolling her eyes.

"Give your mom a chance." Jess said quietly.

"I have." Rory said her voice growing hard.

"Give me a chance." Jess said even quieter.

"Then break up with Lindsey. Your not fair Jess, dragging me around everywhere. First I think we're getting together and you find out I was a crack addict, then you get with Lindsey."

"I told you I freaked out! And what about you? Your dragging me around too! Your always playing these...game with me! It's not fair!"

"Please! Your less fair."

"I'm not fair? What are you on? I'm fairer then you!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are—this is ridiculous."

"I won." Rory said trumphantly

"Jeez. Just...I'll dump Lindsey."

"You know, I don't like her but...it's not nice to her."

"Jeez. What do you want from me Rory? First your telling me to dump Lindsey then your telling me to stay with her because it might hurt. What do you want?"

"What do you?"

"I want you!"

"Fine. Dump her."

"Jesus."

They were quiet for a few minutes staring in different directions.

"We should get back."

"Yeah." Rory said nodding.

Jess nodded too starting to walk off the bridge. Rory slide next to him and grabbed his hand.

"Just till we get back to town." she said quietly kissing him gently on the cheek.

"Who would have thought, Rory Gilmore was a little sweet."

"I'm channeling Molly Ringwald from 'Sixteen Candles', totally innocent."

"How unlike Rory. What's evil Rory?"

Rory smirked and tightened her grip on his arm.

"Have you ever seen Jawbreaker?"

"Yeah."

"You know the seen when Rose McGowen sets up that guy in the bar and they have sex to make the crime scene more real?"

Jess paused looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Seriously?"

"No."

"Oh."

"That's only half of bad Rory."

Jess laughed and kissed her swiftly on the mouth.

"Some day I want to see bad Rory."

"Maybe I'll let you." Rory said quietly as they came closer to the diner and she felt his hand drop away. She missed that hand.

(A/n: so...reviews? a lilttle or insight to Rory and Lorelai's relationship. I thought it was time for another fight. lol.)


	7. A Small World

**A/n:** hm...sry it took so long. I was having trouble. I really want this to be an amazing story for you guys, and you guys said last chapter was amazing and I wanted this one to be equally amaizng...not sure if I succeeded. I don't want it to be a cliche or boring or lose it's appeal, so...chapter 7. Tell me what you guys think. Losing appeal or no? anyway! on to better things. I would like to thank: **Findmebroken (**for the great critisism), **allycat1186, QuEEnSeRb716, Curly-Q, twentytwopointeightmiles, Sailor-Lit, dtng4ever, MielAngelEyes, musicormisery4105, ScarsLeft2remain, Loridhhp, JessRoryYunaTidusforever, Kassandra27, missthang06 (I'm Sorry I made Tristan as the bad guy, I hope you can forgive), Lucille Mabel, Good2Know, gilmoregirlsalwaysforever, XoPri24, and Jeremy Shane.** Thank you for all the reviews! and everyone else who didn't review but read. Also, if you like Jess/Rory I have 2 other stories...one similar to this and another one very opposite. hint hint lol. CHapter 7.

**Chapter 7: A Small World**

_Getting a little erratic here  
And i don't know who to trust  
I guess they got a way of reading my mind  
I guess i gotta adjust  
Got my arms they flip flop flip flop flip  
Got my head on a spring  
Well i thought i got u on my side  
I haven't got fucking anything_

"Rory! Rory! Turn that music down!" Lorelai yelled walking into the overly loud house.

She could have sworn she heard that damn music a mile away. A freaking mile! She was going to go deaf if that damn kid wasn't going to turn down that damn music._  
_

_Im just a face in the crowd  
Nothing to worry about  
Not even tryin' to stand out  
Im getting smaller  
and smaller and smaller  
And i have nothing to say  
Its only taken away  
I just behave and obey  
Im afraid that i'm starting to fade away_

Rory Gilmore ignored her mother as she walked in. She was perfectly comfortable spiraled out on her bed. Her undone homework on the floor. A book next to her, finally finished. She was staring up at the snow white ceiling that seemed to be mocking her. Her face was blank and the music wrapped around her, comforting her and shielding the world from her, like a mother should. Like her mother didn't.

_I cannot see through the cracks  
when im pressed up on the wall  
Im not looking to stand up real high  
Id be happy to crawl  
I think i'm losing my grip  
But i can still make a fist  
You know i still got my one good arm  
That i can beat  
Oh that i can beat myself with up with_

"Rory!" Lorelai yelled again angry that the loud music was also making her clumsy.

Rory and her had not talked in almost two weeks. She had come home to this loud obnoxious music since. That was also the only noise. All Rory would say was 'hi' and 'bye'. Lorelai was slowly feeling her heart breaking. She spent most of her days at Luke's being comforted by the flannel coffee man.

"Rory!" Lorelai yelled again kicking angrily at a stray box that had leaked out of Rory's room. _  
_

_Im just a face in the crowd  
Nothing to worry about  
Not even tryin' to stand out  
Im getting smaller  
And smaller and smaller  
And i have nothing to say  
Its only taken away  
I just behave and obey  
Im afraid i am starting to fade away_

"I'm just a face in the crowd. Nothing to worry about. Not even tryin' to stand out. I'm getting smaller and smaller and smaller and I have nothing to say." Rory sang softly still staring at the ceiling.

She was debating wither to turn the music up even louder. This had been a routine since their last fight at Luke's. Rory didn't want to be a cliche phasing her mother out, but she didn't have anything to say to her, so why start now? She'd live with Lorelai till her father finally sent for her again. She paused letting that sink in, but what if he never did? _  
_

_And for what it is worth  
I really used to believe  
Maybe theirs some great thing  
That we could achieve  
And now i cant tell the difference  
Dont know what to feel  
Between what ive been trying to hard to see  
and what appears to be real  
Fading away—_

"Hey!" Rory yelled angrily when Lorelai finally came in and slammed the stereo off.

"I was listening to that!"

"So I heard. And everyone from Peach street on did too. What the hell is the matter with you?"

"Nothing." Rory yelled finally getting out of bed.

"For the last 2 weeks you have come here and listened to loud angsty music after loud angsty music, so the whole of Stars Hollow can here it, it's like having one radio station for this town and it's being directed by Rory Gilmore."

"Oh, you mean there isn't one radio station? Golly gee! How amazing that we might have two!"

"Funny. But I have been through the whole teen angst John Hugh's thing. It's very overrated Rory and it takes a lot of time cons—"

"Thanks for the advice Dr. Laura! Oh wait, would you prefer Dr. Phil instead? Will you give me love advice too? Tell me, is my soulmate on I really wanna know who I'm gonna marry. See, there's this boy, let's call him...John. I like him a lot, tell me Dr. Phil, will we marry?" Rory said sarcastically.

"Boy, you are just downright hilarious, Rory."

"I do try, Lorelai."

"I didn't give you up."

"I don't want to hear this! Or know!"

"Rory, please listen!" Lorelai pleaded putting her hands on Rory's slender shoulders.

"Rory, I went into labor and I loved you! I loved you—"

"if you haven't noticed your using past tense. What's the matter lose all the love for me when you saw me as a devil baby?"

"Your not a devil baby!" Lorelai protested shaking her head.

"I'm tired of fighting."

"Funny. I'm not."

"Rory. Sit. Listen." Rory took a minute to glare then sat against her better judgement.

"I had you...it was complicated. I got sick. My parents told me that they were giving you to Christopher for a few months till I got better." Lorelai paused taking a breath. "I got better, but it took longer then expected and...Chris didn't want to give you back. I denied it and told myself I would get you back eventually I just needed to get some money for a case...it didn't work out how I imagined. I'm sorry."

Rory was quiet a few minutes then got up and wondered out the front door slamming it hard.

* * *

"_And for what it is worth. I really used to believe. Maybe theirs some great thing. That we could achieve.And now I can't tell the difference."_ Rory murmured walking along the road. 

She wished she had brought her Ipod.

She needed a distraction. She didn't want to deal with what Lorelai had said. It was...too hard. She wanted to run from her mother's words, but all they did was repeat themselves inside her head. She seriously needed her Ipod.

Stupid, Rory why couldn't you have brought your Ipod, Rory thought kicking a rock along the side of the road. She then sighed and touched her back pocket where she usually kept a book.

No book for Rory.

No Ipod for Rory.

No distraction for Rory.

No fun for Rory.

"Ace!" Rory turned around and groaned.

"I so do not need you right now!" Rory yelled walking faster.

"Rory!" Logan yelled again.

"Can't you leave? You were so eager a few months ago!" Rory yelled crossing her arms over her stomach.

"Rory! Come on! Come back! Or at least slow down." Logan yelled speeding up and falling into step with her.

"Logan!" Rory yelled angrily stopping in the town square.

"I have been here for almost 3 weeks Rory! Talk to me!" Logan said grabbing her arm.

Rory yanked it back.

"Remember the last time you touched me? My arm was all bloody! As a matter of fact it still has long gashes. I'd stay away." Rory snapped stepping back.

"Rory. Come back." Logan yelled rolling his eyes.

"You ruined my life in New York! And now Stars Hollow! Everyone knows."

"They would have found out another way." Logan said rolling his eyes.

"I didn't want anyone to know! It's my personal business! My own freakin personal business and you spread it all over freaking Stars Hollow!" Rory yelled.

"Calm down, Ace." Logan said shaking his head slowly.

"Leave Logan. If you seriously cared about me at all just...leave." Rory whispered looking into his brown eyes.

"I care. But I miss you, Ace." Logan said staring into her icy blue eyes.

"I don't care." Rory said shaking her head.

"I don't care." she repeated again.

"Is it because of that guy? Jess or whatever?" Logan asked.

"Leave him out of it." Rory said rolling her eyes.

"I saw him with some blonde." Logan said smirking.

"Yeah? And?" Rory asked crossing her arms.

"They were kissing. Aren't you guys going out?"

"He broke up with her." Rory said confidently tightening her arms against her chest.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"When?"

"When what?"

"When did they break up?"

"Well...he said he was doing it for sure a few days ago."

Logan smirked. "I saw them kissing a few minutes ago. Call me when you want me back. You know my number."

* * *

"Jess!" Rory yelled running into the diner and up towards the apartment upstairs. She ignored Luke and ran all the way upstairs. 

Logan's words were still ringing in her ears. Gone were her mother's truthful words, now her head was replaying Logans, they stung almost as much as her mother's.

"Jess!" Rory yelled again bursting through the door.

"Jess!" Rory yelled surprised when she saw him sitting on the couch reading a book.

He stood up and walked over towards her surprised.

"What's wrong?" he asked walking over towards her.

"Did you break up with Lindsey?" Rory asked breathlessly.

He looked at her a little confused. "Why?"

"Logan—"

"Ah yes, Logan." Jess said shaking his head and stepping away from her.

"Did you break up with Lindsey?"

"Did you break up with Logan?"

"We're broken up." Rory said exasperated.

"Then—"

"Lindsey! Break up? Yes? Or no?" Rory asked rolling her eyes.

"No." Jess said quietly.

"Why not?" Rory asked softly.

"You said you would. Your doing that games thing again!" Rory complained.

"I'll do it."

Rory shook her head.

"You won't." she said quietly.

"I will."

"Jess, if you haven't done it yet, you won't. Obviously you don't care enough." Rory said sighing.

"I don't know why I do this. Broken promises." Rory said shaking her head.

"Stupid song."

"Rory." Jess said taking her arm.

"Sorry I wasted your time. In fact, forget you ever met me." Rory said sighing.

"Go! Be happy with Lindsey." Rory said walking out of the apartment and down the stairs.

She walked and walked and walked till she finally realize she didn't know where she was. She sat down on a nearby fallen tree and suddenly tears came and she cried. She cried so hard, for everything, for everyone, for self pity and ignorance and especially for missed chances.

She eventually whipped her tears on her shirt and tried to fix her appearance in a flowing river nearby.

"Rory. He's just a boy. You've lived through 'just boys' all the time. He's no different." Rory muttered staring into her broken reflection.

She tucked some hair behind her ear and sighed.

Stars Hollow wasn't working out, like, she imagined it. She imagined—against her better judgement—everyone would want to be her friend for being a 'big city' girl. All the boys would flock to her because she was mysterious and experienced. She would have no more heartbreak and tons of friends. Her mother and her would be best friends and...she'd meet a special guy, not a guy like Logan or Tristan, but one who understood her, not destroyed her. Of course, even a small town like Stars Hollow had it's broken promises.

Rory stood up and stretched looking around her. She had somehow wondered into the woods, although this time she had no idea where she was, and it was getting dark. She sat back down again on the rock and looked around wondering which way she'd come from. She refused to panic.

"Let's see...let's see..." she murmured as the wind whooshed by.

She shivered involuntarily then stood up deciding to keep on the move. She knew she was going to start panicking soon, but she hoped the panic would hold out for a little while longer. She reached for her lighter and then her cigarettes, only find one, she groaned in annoyance. She lit her last cancer stick, like, it was her last hope. Taking a long drag she looked around her and started walking faster.

A dark thought crossed her imaginative mind; would she die? She tried to laugh it off, but knew that was probably possible. Then she did the unthinkable and started singing an old song.

"_Do you really wanna see my scars? Do you really wanna see my razor scars? If I let you in—you might destroy my heart. Ooo Razor Scars ooo."_ she hummed softly.

Automatically she felt better.

It was after all her song, her clutch that got her through rehab. Granted, cigarettes helped too, but this song, her song, was much bigger. It got her to stay alive, to want to get better, to keep going.

Razor Scars.

"_Do you really wanna see my scars? Do you really wanna see my razor scars? If I let you in—you might destroy my heart_." Rory sang louder and eventually a smile graced her features.

She walked slower and slowly came out of the dark woods walking her way back home, to resolve and deal with life. It was time to stop running away.

(A/n: so...? o! I forgot the song, in the beginning is by Nine Inch Nails.)


	8. Another Party To Worry About

**A/n:** Damn! I'm sorry! Very sorry! I was VERY stuck! like super stuck! It reall sucked. But no worries, I'm back and I'm here. I will also be answering your questions! Cause god knows you have ALOT. So bascially thanks to everyone who reviewed! you guys are absolutely amazing! I know I always say that but you seriously are!

**Flowerson:** lol. I'm glad that you like this story so much it's in your (probably) top 5. Thanks for the PM too.

**FindMeBroken:** I'm REALLY sorry! that you had to wait so long for the newest update!

**Stormbreaker830:** Rory WILL not turn emo on my watch! I promise! and if I'm turning too emo tell me! Please!

**Loridhhp:** lol. well, basically it's a good thing your not familiar, at least with 'Razor Scars'. It's not a real song. Sorry guys. I had to write it, very difficult, probably the lyrics will suck, because poetry is not my strong suit. The melody is to 'Underneath it all' by No Doubt. Not exactly sure why it's to that buit...the song was there. But if you don't like the song, Underneath it all, you can probably listen to it with anything. But yeah...I tried mutliple different websites for a song called 'Razor Scars' and believe it or not, there is none. weird, huh? I'm really happy that there are other people that like angsty Rory! cause I'm loving writing her! And I totally agree about their relationship it is VERY painful to write bad Lorelai and Rory relationship.

** RoRyJeSsAdDiCt:** The Nine Inch Nails song is Getting Smaller. And I LOVE Nince Inch Nails. lol.

**Curly:** yes.JEss and Logan seriously know how to mess with Rory, but I think it's the same way on the show.

**Lucille Mabel:** Good to know you still like it! lol. I'm VERY glad!

**Hello LuLu Kitty:** I'm sorry but 'Razor Scars' isn't a song and I had to make it up. Very hard! lyrics/poetry is not my strongest suit., you know? but I wrote the song and the whole thing will be presented shortly (althought not very good.) But the melody is "Underneath is all' by No Doubt. Although you can prolly listen to it to anything. lol. I googled 'Razor Scars' in photography and I saw what you meant! thats awesome! lol.

**Good2Know:** ah! that's so cool! I'm glad I could change your mind about her! I'm REALLY proud of myself now! cause that was my goal!

**just me:** I'm glad the plot line is atleast realistic, I'm trying.

**MielANgelEyes:** I hope this chapter has more Jess for you. I tried! I hope the pace is still good!

**twentytwopointeightmiles:** OMG! your review was AMAZING! very helpful and uplifting and I smiled alot. My entire photo class now things I'm a loon for smiling so much. lol. Thank you for liking this story so much! lol.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Another Party To Worry About**

The first thing Rory Gilmore did after returning from the woods was apologize (grudgingly) to her mother, Lorelai. Her teeth were gritted and her eyes stared at the carpet the entire time. But she apologized and hugged her stiffly. She was still mad at her mother, but there relationship was on the road to recovery. She then locked herself in her room and started her homework trying to ignore the feeling of defeat that had overwhelmed her since leaving Luke's.

She'd be fine.

She was always fine.

After all she was a fighter...along with a runner, but she'd skip over that fact.

"Rory?" Lorelai said knocking on the door.

Rory looked up from her Geometry homework and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?" Rory asked a little apprehensively.

When had her mother ever knocked and been hesitant? What had happened?

"Well...Rory, you know...I have parents."

Rory squinted her eyes at her mother trying to read through the gook coming out of her mouth.

Parents?

Lorelai had parents?

Well duh!

"Ok..." Rory said smirking.

"They...they want to...um...they want to meet you. Rory. They know you but...want to re-meet you, you know? Cause they knew you as an infant." Lorelai rambled as Rory tensed.

Meet her grandparents?

Huh.

"Um...we won't meet them till the Friday after Halloween."

Rory nodded fiddling with her black rubber bracelets.

"Huh."

"Halloween is Thursday. Do you have plans?" Lorelai said smiling hoping Rory would say 'no'.

Rory shrugged and picked her homework up again signaling that she was done with this conversation.

"So...you know, if you don't then you can always hang out with Luke and me. We–well–I pick the movies and he bakes some food and we watch the movies at his place. I know, it's probably the last thing a 16 year old wants to do, be with her mother and her mothers B–friend, but it's fun. Jess usually joins us and I know how close you guys have become."

Rory looked up and glared at her mother.

"Are you sleeping with him?"

Lorelai flushed feeling stunned.

"Sleep with who? Jess? Cause that's—"

"Luke. I mean, come on mom I know your young but do you think you could really get with a 16 year old? It's kinda messed up, you know?" Rory asked smirking.

"What?" Lorelai snapped.

"I don't know. The whole starry eyed 'you're going to have so much fun with Luke and I on Halloween when I could be out actually having fun' speech. You're either really naïve, or you're getting some." Rory said smirking then gesturing to the door.

"You can leave now, by the way."

Lorelai glared at the younger girl then headed out of the room in a fit of anger. It had been a few days since Rory had apologized and now she was right back on her shit list. She was won messed up chick, Lorelai thought shaking her head at the thought of her daughter.

That night Rory called Lane and asked her what she was doing for Halloween. Lane told her that usually her and the band went out and saw a few horror flicks. Rory had a better suggestion and after much persuasion Lane gave in. All they had to do was make some flyers and buy costumes.

* * *

Jess walked into school at the usual time.

Everything around him was the same.

Same lockers.

Same colored walls.

Even the teachers seemed to be wearing the same thing.

He walked over to his same locker and opened it lethargically. His thoughts were the same, too. All he had been thinking about was why he didn't just break up with Lindsey. He didn't love her. At least he was 99.9 sure he wasn't.

He liked Rory a lot.

She was a mystery.

One huge mystery.

A tangled web of lies and deception.

She smoked.

Had sex with random guys.

Was a crack whore.

Had horrible ex's.

Why was he interested?

All of the above details of her were not the least bit positive.

But when he saw her—because God knows he saw her, a lot too. He saw her during lunch, he saw her during gym stretching in her tiny shorts and tank top, he saw her during English, he saw her at work, he saw her _everywhere_.

But it seemed like since he told he still hadn't broken up with Lindsey on that day. That horrible day where she said those mean things and muttered about broken promises... she stopped seeing him.

She saw right through him and only talked to him when necessary. It was killing him slowly. Maybe that was why he decided to go over to her house on Halloween to go to a party she was throwing with Lane. It was a school night, but he could look past it, it was Halloween after all. He decided that his costume was going to rock her world, too.

He was going to win her back...some how.

But first he had to take care of something.

* * *

"So...only a few people are coming to this party, right?" Lorelai asked hesitantly looking at Rory's slutty outfit.

"Of course! Only a few of us!" Rory gushed almost pushing her mother out the door.

"See you at 1!" Rory said slamming the door before Lorelai asked anything else.

Rory rolled her eyes and went back to her room where Lane was currently residing.

Lane looked at her reflection apprehensively.

"I've never worn anything this short and...hookerish before." Lane murmured running a hand along her short skirt.

"It's Halloween, be something you'd never be. Do something you'd never do!" Rory said twirling around laughing and eventually falling onto her bed.

Lane looked at the taller girl still un-sure.

"Are you–"

"Lane! Live a little! Your mom's miles away." Rory yelled exasperated.

"But Ror—"

Ring Ring.

Rory squealed and stood up.

"How do I look?" Rory asked twirling in her skimpy outfit.

"Don't bend over." Lane said smiling.

"I'll try not to." Rory said rushing to get the door.

A few people arrived and slowly the rest of the 10th grade did too. All together around 70 people were cramped in the small house.

Rory hadn't seen Lane in at least a half hour, but she didn't really care. She was too busy trying to get away from Jess. It was like he had a tracker on her and placed himself where ever she was. Then he'd open his mouth and try and start a conversation. Well, Rory was sick and tired of the boy, so she resulted to the one thing she swear after a few days ago she'd never do. She ran. Well, walked away. But basically she was running from the boy.

The first thing he had told her upon walking into the party was, 'I broke up with Lindsey.' On the inside she was jumping for joy on the outside she shrugged then said, 'Too late.' and walked away.

She was not going to be second best. Call her high-maintenance but she was not going to get with Jess because she was there and Lindsey his 'true love' was not. She was tired of being 'just there' she wanted more and if Jess wasn't willing to drop Lindsey when he said he would then oh well.

She was moving on.

Well...at least trying to.

"Rory!" some guy yelled waving her over.

He was standing near the fireplace smoking a cigarette and smirking at her.

She had no idea what his name was.

"Rory." he said again as she stomped over to him.

He was dressed as Cartmen from South Park.

She smirked at him and took his cigarette from his fingers. Taking a long drag and ignoring the people around her she blew the smoke out seductively.

"What's your name?" she asked fluttering her lashes.

"Matt. We have Geometry together."

She saw a little bit of hurt cross his features but she ignored it.

"Well Matt—"

"Rory. There you are." Rory tensed in anger and turned towards Jess who was dressed as James Dean.

She glared at him and then turned towards Matt.

"Give me a sec."

Matt nodded and glanced at Jess.

"Sure." Matt said turning and walking towards a group of friends.

"Leave me alone."

"What are you doing talking to that guy?" Jess asked nodding at Matt.

"He's a jackass."

"Thanks for the heads up. Oh wait—should I really be taking advice from another Jackass, too?" Rory asked fawning confusion.

"No." Rory added putting the cigarette in her mouth.

"I wanna talk to you." Jess said grabbing her arm.

"And for the second time, baby-cakes. No." Rory spat.

"Why the hell not?" Jess asked angrily.

"One, because you—"

"Lindsey and I aren't together anymore."

"Poor darling, trouble in paradise?" Rory asked rolling her eyes.

"Drop the act and talk to me."

Rory turned her head away from him and over towards the door. Suddenly she looked back to Jess with pity, "oh sweetie, did she cheat? Is that why you broke up?" Rory asked as Jess' expression turned to that of confusion.

"No—Dean?" Jess asked surprised when he saw who his ex was with.

"Why is she with Dean?" Jess asked letting hurt slip into his voice.

Rory suddenly had the urge to hug him. He looked so lost right now, it was breaking her heart.

"Jess." Rory said softly looking at his crestfallen expression.

"Maybe—"

"Can we talk in your room?" Jess asked quietly as she put her cigarette out.

"Fine." Rory said rolling her eyes.

"10 minutes."

Jess nodded and they walked into her room. Shooing some people out of it she locked the door and turned the light on.

"Talk." she said sitting on her bed as he sat at her desk.

"I...miss you." Jess said looking at the floor.

"It was wrong that I didn't break up with Lindsey but..." Jess said then trailed off looking towards the window.

Rory followed his gaze and saw him watching Lane and Dave talk. It looked like they were in a heated argument. Rory watched them sadly then turned to Jess whose eyes were suddenly on her.

"What?" she asked touching her face hesitantly.

"Is there something on my face?"

Jess shook his head and leaned in to kiss her.

Their lips met briefly then Rory pulled back.

"Jess...I can't." she muttered looking at her lap.

"I don't get you Rory." he said suddenly standing up.

"You were fine with us kissing when I was with Lindsey. Do you just like guys who have girlfriends? Is that how it is?" he yelled angrily knocking over a stack of books.

Rory glared and stood up.

"What the hells your problem?"

"My problem? I feel like I'm going in circles with you Rory! One minute we're fine then your complaining about Lindsey then your kissing me and finally we argue! I don't think I'm the one with the problem! Oh wait! I forgot you actually drop the sarcastic act! Can't forget that stage! It is important! It's how you draw in all your fucking victims!" Jess roared glaring at Rory.

"Jess..." she said quietly shaking her head.

"It's not like that."

"Then what's it like? Fucking enlighten me Rory! Cause from where I'm standing that's exactly what it's—" Rory forced their lips together and let out a small moan as his tongue found his way into her mouth.

The fell onto the bed with a soft thud and slowly her hands went towards his belt.

"Rory...I d-don't have anything." Jess muttered against her lips.

Rory laughed and shook her head.

"It's fine. We can do other things." she whispered letting her hand into his pants.

She smirked when he moaned.

"Your hands are cold." he groaned letting his head drop into the croak of her neck.

Rory smirked.

"Sorry." she murmured as her fingers started to work.

Outside the room she could hear people laughing and talking. She hoped the noise was loud enough to cover Jess' moans.

(A/n: so...? nice? not nice? anyway! I dunno if I'm updating before the new year so Happy New Years!)


	9. A Breaking Point

**A/n:** Short chapter! I'm sorry! forgiveness please! So...chapter 9! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed as always you guys are awesome! so awesome! the awesomest! So...chapter 9! It's kinda emo i think, for that I'm sorry but no more emoness will be in this chapter...is there anything else...oh! almost 200 reviews! ah! u guys are amazing!

**Chapter 9: A Breaking Point**

"I cannot believe you! I'm totally appalled at this behavior! I ignored the smoking, I ignored the grades because I just assumed you were getting back in the rhythm of school. I also ignored all of Christopher's warnings and now! After everything I have ignored and everything I cut you slack for I come home to drunken teenagers in my house, alcohol all over the place, Mrs. Kim's daughter, Lane dressed as a hooker and my teenage daughter blowing my boyfriend's nephew! I understand you're a little distraught about your ex coming, about rehab—even thought that happened almost a year ago, and about what happened on your birthday but seriously, Rory! This is too far!" Lorelai yelled glaring at her daughter, Jess, Lane, Dave, and Zach.

Rory merely rolled her eyes just accepting that her mother was way over reacting.

"Please, mom." Rory said sighing dramatically.

"It was just a party. I used to through them all the time at Chris's."

Lorelai stared at her, "do I look like a man? Do I look like Christopher?"

"So...your dating Luke now? When did this happened?"

Lorelai glared as her daughter stood up. Rory looked down at her friends and smirked. They all looked like they were going to cry from all the ''trouble' that had happened.

"Rory, that's not the point. If you ask again, when you're actually sincere I will tell you. You're not sincere though. Now, stop acting like a spoiled brat in front of your friends."

Rory smirked and took her cigarettes out of her pocket.

"I told you to stop smoking! Especially in my house."

"It's either that or crack _mom_." Rory spat.

She felt everyone's eyes on her and she looked over at Luke who was sitting on the armchair staring at his shoes.

Suddenly she had an out of body experience. She saw herself from across the room, she was watching the entire scene and she realized she was acting like an ungrateful bitch. Rory rolled her eyes at the thought and looked to her mom who suddenly looked so old and worn.

"Do you even realized you could have gotten pregnant?"

Rory laughed sadly, "sorry to burst your bubble, mom, but I've been there and done that."

Now if anyone wasn't looking at her they were now.

"Rory, I've had enough. I've tried to be nice, I've tried to be strict, I've tried to open up and get to know you but...I've had enough. I don't even understand how Chris could have done this all these years. What happened to you?" Lorelai whispered shaking her head.

"I can't do this anymore Rory, you...you have to go."

Lorelai looked over at Luke then turned around and walked up the stairs.

Suddenly Rory didn't feel so well. She left the room too, but didn't go back to her room, it was suddenly painful to re-enter that room. She left the house and suddenly she found herself running fast and hard. Running as far as she could from that house and the people in it. She ran to the bridge and collapsed on it breathing hard. Realizing she still had her cigarette in her hand she stubbed it out in the wood.

Feeling someone's presence behind her she smirked already knowing who it was.

"So...what have you—" Rory said slowly turning around then stopping dead.

"Luke? What do you want?" Rory asked feeling a little crestfallen that it was Luke instead of Jess.

Luke just stared at her and Rory recognized that look. It was the same look her mother had a few minutes ago and it was the same look her father had, had when he sent her here, to this _place_. It was defeat, pure defeat. Defeat that they couldn't fix her, make her better, make her more human.

"What. Do. You. Want?" Rory asked again fishing for her cancer sticks.

"Why do you do it?"

Rory raised her eyebrow, "do what?"

"Make everyone around you suffer? Your mom has only been nice to you, I mean, sure she's a little crazy but she means well. She was so excited for you to come here. She thought it would be a chance to get to know you again. She hasn't seen you in so long, since your dad called that was all she had talked about. How amazing her daughter was and now...now we meet you and we all find out how amazingly...mean and selfish you are. Lorelai was so excited to see you and you just have been treating her like dirt. She doesn't deserve that, she deserves better."

Rory watched as he turned and walked away leaving her alone of the bridge. She stared at the cigarette a long time until finally releasing her fingers she dropped it into the lake under her.

* * *

"Christopher, I can't do this anymore, she's way more screwed up then you said." Lorelai said speaking into the phone quietly.

She didn't know if Rory was home yet, frankly she didn't really care since the scene that had happened downstairs was still replaying in her head.

Rory telling her off.

Rory not caring.

Rory being a brat.

Just...Rory in general.

"She needs help, Chris, I'm not talking about rehab help either. Like, some counciling help, real help, from professionals. She's just...out of control. I just can't anymore."

Christopher sighed on the other line, "I can't take her home, Lorelai."

"Why not? She's been living with you for 16 years! She likes you!" Lorelai snapped.

"Because Sherry is finally happy! Our marriage is working! We aren't fighting about Rory. Lorelai we had sex! We haven't had sex in almost 4 years! This is amazing! Our marriage is incredible all we had to do was get rid of Rory and...look! I'm having sex."

"Christopher!" Lorelai yelled totally appalled.

"I don't wanna hear that. That's disgusting. What are we going to do?"

"What about your parents?"

Lorelai gasped.

"Ohmigod! My parent's! Crap, I have to have dinner with them. Thanks for reminding me, Chris." Lorelai snapped.

"Sorry." Christopher said not sounding sorry at all.

"I don't want her. I've had enough of her. Like you said I dealt with her for 16 years you didn't even last a month."

Lorelai was quiet for a minute.

"I don't know what to do."

"Well I'm not taking her."

"You have to, she's your kid."

"She's yours too, just figure out how to deal with it. It worked for me."

"It so didn't work for you. She got pregnant!"

"And we got it aborted. God, Lorelai! Everything can be fixed you just need to figure out how to fix it." Chris snapped.

"I gotta go, GiGi is crying."

"Fine! But this isn't over!" Lorelai snapped as he hung up.

Lorelai sighed and sat on her bed. She was exhausted mentally and physically. She was having a good night too. She went over to Luke's. Jess left muttering about a party which later she found out was at her house. She and Luke watched movies and made out, then 1 am came and she headed home. To find...to find everything she wished she didn't find. Especially Jess and Rory having oral sex in her room.

The image was mentally plastered in her eyes. Lorelai shook her head to try and get rid of the image. She rubbed her eyes and sighed again laying down. What was she going to do?

Lorelai closed her eyes and turned over waiting for sleep to take her.

Suddenly she felt the bed shift beneath her, it felt like mere minutes but Lorelai opened her eyes a little and saw that it was 4:30 am. Lorelai took a deep breath in when the person put their head on her shoulder.

"Mom? Are you awake?" Rory whispered.

Lorelai remained stock still trying to keep her breathing even.

"I'm sorry." Rory paused and Lorelai wondered if this was it.

"I'm sorry about tonight and everything from when I arrived here. I'm sorry for the smoking, the sex, the party, the grades. I know I'm not the perfect daughter, but maybe...maybe we could start over. I know I've screwed up in the past but...I just...need time to get fixed. You can't fix me over night or a month. I just...need time." Rory whispered playing with her mother's hair.

"I know I'm a bitch and act out all the time but...I'm sorry. I really am. I do love you, you know and I think I've gotten lucky. Any other mother would have sent me away the first minute I stepped off that bus. But you, you kept me, you tried and that's all I wanted, just for you to try." Rory sniffed and Lorelai felt her heartbreak.

"I just wanted someone to try. Try to fix me. Try to make me better. I'm sorry. I really really really am. I'm sorry I hurt you and said those mean things. I'm sorry you hate me and I'm sorry I can't be perfect. Please, please forgive me. I love you. You're my mom, I only have one of those, right?" Rory said sobbing quietly.

Lorelai still laid still and she wondered if Rory knew she was awake.

"All I need is time." Rory said again when her sobs finally settled down.

Lorelai sighed and took her hand in hers.

"I know babe." Lorelai whispered back letting Rory cry into her shoulder.

"Time will help. Slowly it will get better." Lorelai added feeling tears prick at her own eyes.

"I hope so." Rory said quietly staring at the ceiling.

(A/n: Rory has broken. What will happen next chapter w/ Jess and Rory? dun dun dunnn. lol. Reviews? sorry it was so short!)


	10. American Life

**A/n:** It's been longer then usual hasn't it! Sorry I made you guys wait but there was writers block, I wanted to make an impact but not seem Emo. Then there were finales.omg! the finales from hell, it's whatever though, cause I passed them and the Lowest grade was a C. Anyway! then AFTER finales there was more writers block and finally my birthday which was awful. But enough excuses on with the show! But before that let me address a few things, I thought Luke talking to Rory would be...fresher, I didn't want Jess running to her everytime, you know? I still want a shock facter and no repetiveness. I tried to make the reunion thing between Lorelai and Rory heartfelt and nice! I'm glad it came off that way! Also I tried to show you guys that she IS and WAS still hurting over the abortion. I know that abortion is a very ify-subject with most people so I hope I don't offend anyone. I will try and make the cliches less, and I felt like it was getting sappy too, so I will try and bring back hard-ass Rory soon! What else...oh!

**Enviedxl0ve:** it takes about...hm...it depends on how much my brain is willing to give. Like, today I sat down and wrote the whole thing within...45 minutes maybe or an hour? I was also writing an english paper and taking an on-line bio test. so...lol. But sometimes I write half of it or a quarter and then start up again later. So basically an hour. yeah. lol.

**LorLukealways:** ok well, I mentioned a little before so I can tell you how Rory ended up with Chris. Lorelai got sick after having the baby so Chris looked after her for awhile but wouldn't give her back when Lorelai asked. Also her parents pushed Chris to take Rory a little longer then necessary. Lorelai said she'd get Rory back, but at the time she didn't have the money to because she cut herself off from her parents cause of them helping Chris take Rory. Does that make sense?

THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!

* * *

**Chapter 10: American Life**

"Nice of you to join us, Ms. Gilmore." Rory's first period teacher said as she sat down 20 minutes late.

Rory glared at the teacher but too her materials out anyway. It wasn't her fault she woke up late, nor that her mother conveniently had to get up early for a meeting. Rory, though, felt satisfied with herself for even coming to class. If it was the old Rory should would have said 'screw it, I'm not going, I'm already late' so the teacher—whose name Rory couldn't remember—better know how lucky she was to get Rory this morning.

The day went, much like it usually did, until—as always lunch. Lunch was always a day-starter. Sure, classes started at 8, but lunch actually woke you up. Lunch brought interesting things with it. Since it was cold today, though, they ate inside not giving Rory the opportunity to smoke.

Today was Friday.

She should feel happy but later that night she would be meeting her grandparents for the first time, oodles of fun.

This was actually the first time she was facing her friends after the whole ordeal. She walked up to them and offered a big smile. Most of the seats were taken so she looked at Zach expectantly to move his bag. He kept on talking to Brian about something stupid. That's when she noticed the angry looks she was being thrown.

"Zach? Are you gonna move your bag?" Rory snapped placing a hand on her hip.

Zach merely glanced at her then went back to talking to Brian. Rory looked at Lane then and noticed her head was down.

"Are you mad at me or something?" Rory snapped making Lane's head move upward.

Lane shook her head, "no but...let's go talk somewhere more private."

Rory shrugged and looked at Jess who was staring at her. Rory smirked at him and his eyes immediately went to the table top. Rory rolled her eyes and followed Lane to the bathroom.

"What's up?" Rory asked leaning against the sinks. Lane looked at the floor and Rory was struck by how innocent she looked.

"Well...Rory...you're a...an interesting person." Lane started stuttering over some words.

"But...so remember on Halloween I dressed kinda...slutty."

Rory raised an eyebrow.

"Well...first off Dave got mad cause these guys were staring at me cause I looked like that, then he said some stuff. Bottom line is we had our first fight and that's never happened, until now...when you came." Rory stared at her hard trying to figure out what she was saying.

"Listen, I like you but...my mom found out about the party and doesn't want me hanging out with you."

"But you're dating Dave and you hang out with rocker people." Rory said starting to lose some of her cool.

Her top layer had already broke, her mother had seen that she was still hurting over everything that had happened with Logan and the baby. Rory had let someone see inside her, see the hurt and depression. She wasn't going to let anyone else see, she wasn't going to let Lane see that their relationship not existing would break her more.

"Fine. Whatever." Rory spit barging out of the bathroom and towards the doors leading outside.

She ignored that she was wearing a short skirt with 3 inch heels, she ignored the fact that her t-shirt was thin as tissue paper and she ignored the 45 degree temperature.

She was going to smoke a cigarette.

* * *

"People suck." Rory moaned on the phone outside during 6th period.

She was suppose to be in art, but who cared about art. No one, that's who. She had smoked her entire pack and now had to go to Doose's and steal another one.

"Yeah. Totally agree. Obviously these Stars Hollow-people, are scum. Your better off without them." Louise said sighing into the phone.

Rory sighed back, "I..." Rory started not knowing what to say.

She was wouldn't admit to carrying what Lane and Jess and everyone else thought about her. She wouldn't own up to them not wanting to be her friend anymore...was it all because of Halloween?

"Don't tell me you care!" Louise screeched laughing.

"You don't, Rory. Trust me. You're Rory Gilmore. You can get any guy you want. You can screw over any chick. Why don't you? Are you losing your touch?" Louise asked.

Rory shook her head then realize she couldn't see her, "no and I know all that! But...you know."

"No Rory, I don't. But tell me."

"It's just...I'm still obsessing about the abortion." Rory said quietly glad no one was near her.

"Yeah?" Louise asked and Rory could tell she wasn't paying attention.

"Yeah. I...told my mom."

"Didn't she already know?"

"Yeah but...I don't know. I feel really emo, Louise."

"Then go out and party or something. Have sex with that guy you've been obsessing over."

"I—"

"Rory! Remember! You didn't want the kid, it's over, done with. Yeah, I know it was on your birthday and you were sent to that hell hole but...sweetie, get over it, it was Logan's. Did you really wanna settle down with Logan the douche-bags to end all douche bags?"

Rory paused for a moment.

"Speaking of which, he came here." she said quietly playing with her lighter.

"Seriously?"

Rory nodded then said 'yes' out loud.

"Wow. Who would have thought."

"Yeah." Rory said quietly.

"Well, just remember you didn't want the kid. Feel bad about it, whatever. Eat a pizza and throw it up, then get over it. Don't wallow, it's emo and gross and you need to move on with your life. It wasn't even a baby. Besides that's why you got sent to Sucky Hollow!"

Rory nodded and took a deep breath in.

"I gotta go." Louise said quietly.

"Yeah."

Rory nodded.

"Talk to you later."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Rory hung up and sighed wishing she had another cigarette. Rory put her phone back in her pocket and jumped when she heard some leaves crunching beside her. She looked up and laughed.

"Shoulda known. How long have you been standing there."

"Oh...not long." Jess said sitting beside her.

"Shouldn't you be in class?"

Jess smiled at her, "shouldn't you?"

Rory shrugged not looking at him.

"I'm tired of class. It's over-rated."

"How will you go to college?"

"I won't."

Jess looked at her surprised. Rory noticed the look and laughed.

"Come on, Jess. I'm flunking, like, everything. I've never been good with grades and keeping them up."

"But...your life!"

"is already planned out for me." Rory said quietly staring at the trees around them.

"Don't you care though?" Jess asked still shocked.

Rory shook her head slowly.

"No." Rory said taking a deep breath in.

"Why?"

"Did you want something, Jess?"

"Yeah."

Rory looked at him expectantly.

"I...about Thursday night."

"What about it?" Rory snapped.

"Well...it was fun."

Rory laughed a high and bitter laugh. "Glad you enjoyed it. Are you going to tell me we can't hang out anymore?"

Jess shook his head slowly confused as to why she was acting a little bitchy.

"No...although Luke said I can't really hang out with you anymore since you were...you know." Rory looked at him confused.

"Then how..."

"Come on Rory, I like you, I know, shocking. Your not like anyone I've ever met before, your fun and interesting. You introduce me to knew things and yeah...you have a few flaws, but I do too."

Rory smiled at him a true genuine smile.

"You still wanna hang out even after everything? I mean, Lane—"

"Lane's mom is scary. Luke...is fine. I know that he said I couldn't hang out with you, but I've been a good guy most of my life I think he can handle me hanging with the most awesome girl ever."

Rory smiled again and leaned in to kiss him. "Your pretty awesome too."

(A/n: So? I know Lane was kinda OOC, but remember her mom's scary. No worries though Lane will be back soon! so! Reviews? please?)


	11. A Blast From The Past

**A/n:** I know I know! it's been soooo long! I got a beta though so all of the bad grammer errors r fixed. Thank u: **BluEeYedBRunETte726. **For betaing me! Amazing job! Loved the suggestions! lol. So...last chapter I didn't get as many reviews, It made me sad, but thanks for reading anyway! lol. Thank u for everyone who did review and is still sticking w/ this story! The stroy should be over soon...one-two more chapters at most. Thank u again!

**Chapter 11: A Blast From The Past**

"Are you ready?"

"Not even a little," Rory answered standing in front of the large mansionthat belonged to her grandparents.

She would never admit it, but she was afraid. She knew Strobe and Francine, but would Emily and Richard be different? Would they be mean or unwelcoming to her because of her past?

She was nervous and afraid.

She didn't want to be here.

Lorelai finished her coffee and knocked on the door. They heard shuffling behind the door, and suddenly a young woman with long blonde hair answered, smiling at them. She wore a maid's uniform and Rory got her coat off and into the maid's arms before 'Good Evening' was even out of her mouth.

"I'm Lorelai and this is Rory were here for dinner with Adolf and Ava—I mean, Richard and Emily." Lorelai exclaimed putting a hand to her mouth when 'Adolf and Ava' left her mouth.

"Mr. and Mrs. Gilmore will be here in a moment." the maid announced, still smiling.

"Alyssa? Who is it?" A female voice called from another room.

Rory surveyed the foyer they were in and marveled at the richness of the place. It was different from her other grandparents' place or her father's.

"Your daughter and granddaughter," the maid called.

"Why didn't you tell me? Girls! I'll be right there!" Emily yelled.

Then a few minutes later they heard heels clapping the floor and a woman appeared before them, dressed in a navy suit and matching pumps.

"Hello Lorelai." the woman said in a clipped tone.

Rory noticed that her mother winced at the voice.

"And you must be Rory. I haven't seen you in so long!" Emily Gilmore gushed, hugging her granddaughter.

Rory smiled a tight lipped smile and let her grandmother survey her. She was used to it.

She hated when people did though.

It made her stressed and nervous.

It made her want a cigarette badly.

"The last time I saw you...my God Rory...you got so big," Emily continued.

"You know, that happens when they get older," Lorelai said mentioned smiling.

Emily glared at her, and the three women stepped into the parlor.

"Drinks?" Emily asked, gesturing to a large cart by the stairs.

"Martini," Lorelai declared, sitting on the couch.

"Rory?" Emily inquired, smiling.

"Same." Rory responded seriously, and then bit her lip when she realized what she had said.

At Strobe and Francine's they didn't care.

"Kidding," Rory said quietly, sitting down next to her mother when she saw Emily staring at her.

"Lorelai! Your daughter is so funny!" Emily said, laughing and shaking her head while pouring Rory a coke.

"I wonder where she gets that funniness from. It must be Chris." Emily mused setting the drinks down.

"Or mom, she's funny." Rory blurted out before sipping her coke.

"I suppose she is." Emily said shrugging.

"Tell me everything. I wish Christopher would have brought you around more often."

Rory paused and racked her brain for something legal she had done in the past 16 years.

"Um...," Rory started, looking at her mother and then Emily.

"Where's dad?" Lorelai interrupted, looking at her mother.

"He's on a conference call. He should be done soon," Emily stated flippantly.

"Great," Lorelai murmured.

"So, Rory tell me everything," Emily gushed again, staring at her granddaughter.

"Not much..." Rory said quietly.

Rory looked over at her mother desperately wondering what she should call her grandparents. Lorelai didn't catch the look so Rory decided that the rest of the night she would try and avoid addressing people.

"There must be something! Your young and gorgeous! Tell me what's it's like!" Emily exclaimed her smiled stretching across her face.

It was not a genuine smile.

Just then a tall man dressed in a grey business suit came in.

"Hello, Lorelai, and you must be Rory," the man said, smiling at Rory and her mother.

"Hi..." Rory replied, quietly looking at both her grandparents.

"You can call us Grandma and Grandpa," Emily replied to Rory's look.

"Ok," Rory said, trying to smile.

The man went over to the drinks cart and poured a drink as the three women sat in silence.

"So, how about them Yankees?" Lorelai asked as Richard came to sit down.

Rory smiled a small smile at her mother and decided in that moment that there was no other mother as amazing as Lorelai. She was trying to lighten the mood for her.

It was amazing.

Rory looked at her grandparents' stern looks and felt grateful for a mother like Lorelai who could take the thrown at her and  
throw right back.

* * *

_He was in Stars Hollow_, Lorelai thought, stunned.

He was standing in front of her at work. He was  
there at the Inn; her inn.

Was she dreaming?

Was she drunk?

Was she high and hallucinating?

"Chris?" Lorelai asked tentatively, not taking her blue eyes off of him.

He smiled sheepishly at her and walked closer to the desk she was standing behind.

"Hey."

"Hi," she said, looking around the Inn, wondering if he was a mirage and she was talking to herself.

"Where's Rory?"

"Home," Lorelai said louder then she meant to.

"Oh." Chris muttered nodding and looking at the carpeted floor.

"So...she's been here a little over a month," he started to say, looking up at her.

Lorelai scrunched her eyebrows up and tried to figure out what he was going to say.

"And…?"

"I want her back, Lor."

Lorelai felt an awful plummeting in her stomach.

Back?

Was he serious?

As in back, back?

"Back?" she asked, swallowing.

"Yeah, I think she's spent enough time with you."

"Um...Chris," Lorelai started.

"I think I was too rash in sending her off to live with you. I was shaken, reliving my own nightmares."

"She---"

"I miss her more then you know. Besides, Sherry is getting kind of annoying. I miss her and I want her to come home."

"No," Lorelai snapped, crossing her arms. "No, no, no, no," she said, shaking her head.

"I don't want her to leave. If she goes back to New York...what if she goes back to using? Or what if she goes back to that Logan guy?"

"I liked Logan," Chris said quietly.

Lorelai continued to shake her head.

"No. I don't want her to leave."

"I don't think it's up to you, Lor. We have a court system in America. I don't want to fight you in court unless I have to."

"No," Lorelai said again and walked out from behind the desk and away from Christopher.

* * *

"Hey, you're late," Jess said smiling at her as she walked in.

She smirked back and grabbed her apron from behind the counter.

"Slept in."

"It's 2."

"So? I can still sleep, right?"

"Right," Jess said, looking at the floor.

The diner was quiet and Luke had gotten a phone call from Lorelai, asking him to go down to the inn. It was just Jess, Rory, and Kirk.

"So...how are you?" Jess asked as she came to stand behind the counter next to him.

"Fine," Rory said smiling softly.

"Your different today," he blurted out.

"Less aggressive," he added.

"I tend to get that way after sleeping for over 12 hours," Rory said, rolling her eyes.

"It's nice."

"Don't get used to it, bucko."

"Can't promise anything," he said, smiling at her.

"Are you guys going to kiss or what?" Kirk yelled from a stray table.

Rory giggled and leaned up to kiss the brunette boy on the mouth. They went at it for a few minutes as Kirk watched. Then the door opened and Miss Patty and Babette walked in and whistled.

That's when Rory finally had enough.

"What can I get for you two?" she asked, walking over to their table.

"Cheese burger and fries," Miss Patty said then looked at Babette who ordered the same.

"Coming right up," Rory said, walking into the kitchen. She noticed Jess followed her.

"I have a question for you." Jess said as she took the patties out and placed them on the stove.

"Yeah?" Rory asked, smirking.

"You can say no or yes. Whichever."

"Ok...?"

"Yeah...um...my birthday is in two days and Luke is throwing me a party. I know it's really...juvenile, but...I would like it if you...came." Jess said, stuttering.

Rory turned around and smiled.

"I would love to come," she said, placing a kiss on his cheek.

"What should I bring you?" she asked, hooking her thumbs in his back pockets.

"Uh...you know...yourself." Jess said, finding it hard to talk when she was so close.

"Right," Rory said, smirking and kissing him again.

"I know just the thing to get you," she whispered in his ear.

Jess shivered and left the kitchen when he heard the ding of the bell. Rory smiled as she watched him go. She went back to the patties and placed cheese on them.

She realized a few seconds later that this was the first time she had felt happy in years and not just from crack.

(A/n: how was it?)


	12. Another Razor Scar On Her Body

**A/n:** hola Amigas! lol. So! Here I present to you the final chapter of Razor Scars! A few things to note before we go ahead and read the final amazing chapter. Thank you to my AWESOME Beta! **BluEeYedBRunETte726! **You've been amazing! And have opened my eyes to knew words aka not using 'said' every other line. lol. I'm working on not using the s-word. lol. Another thing, the title of the story 'Razor Scars' is sadly not a song. So I decided to tie everything in I would make it a song and I would write the song. It's not the good, mostly cause I suck at poetry etc. So, you'll have to excuse the awful song, but I just HAD to make it a song! It was nagging at me! And I thought it was an awesome idea...until I wrote the song. Anywho! Bottom line is, it's not a song. However the melody of the song is to Underneath It All by No Doubt. Corny, I know, but i was listening to No Doubt one night and I liked the middle of the song. So...yeah. Now let me thank my glorious readers!

**Ultimategilmoregirl: **Thanks for the review! I'm glad you enjoyed my writings and ramblings in the story! lol.

**IAmNobodySpecial: **hm...I wonder what Rory is going to get Jess too...lol. YOu'll find out soon enough. THank you for the review! I actually think the gift she gives is...not that surprising especially for her character.

**angelscovegirl:**No worries! Everything will work out for the best! lol. I love that you think Jess works as a goody-two shoes and Rory as a bad girl. I thought the idea was pretty cool...obviously. Thanks for the review.

**BagelLoveeBabe:** I'm excited too! lol. I hope u like it! THanks for the review!

**FindMe Broken:** No worries everything will work out in the end. Thanks for the reviews and reading, I think, every chapter. lol.

**toastloaf93:** lol. It's addicting? I'm sorry I'm ending it! I hope this chapter is just as addicting. lol. wow, 4 hrs? u read it? I guess it was really addicting. hm...I don't think that made sense.

**melissaeverlasting:** lol. I love how u described it. 'The adventrue continues and it's just heating up' that was awesome. lol. I think this chapter will be to ur satisfaction...hopefully?

**MBH:** ROry will get to decide. Well...I think specifically from a child of divorces view that when u have lived with a parent for as long as ROry did it's nice to have said child not be in the picture for awhile. But after weeks or months of them not being there they miss them and will do anything to get that child back. Does that make sense? Besides I don't think they would have to go to court. If the child is over 13 they get to choose who to live with, at least I did. Thanks for the reiveiw!

**19kristyn94:** lol. ur fave chapter? really? it was THAT good. It must have been the betaing skills. lol. Thanks for the review.

**Lucretia Cyphus:** yeah...it was kinda rushed, but when a parent is so used to having a child around then they leave suddenly they miss them. It's like taking a vacation, u like it for awhile then u want to go home. Does that make sense?

**Lady Montague:** I think it would have been nice to right more about Emily and Richard, but I couldn't really think of more, u know? It can be repetive writing them. Sorry the chapter was crowded, i wanted to fit a lot of different things in. lol. Thanks for the review.

**Clementine:** First I want to say I love ur pen name, if it's ur real name that's awesome. lol. Second of course u can translate it! That would be really cool. lol. My friends french. I'm not...I take spanish though which is totally off topic but yeah...lol. anyway! Sorry I didn't answer u quick enough. I'll send u a PM.

**Loridhhp:** I love how u review each chapter its awesome! ur awesome! lol. I know Chris is pretty bipolar. But just think if u were chris and U had to live with Sherry...lol. So glad u can't wait for more! and more is on the way! lol. I hope u like this chapter!

**lillitgirlx2:** no worries everything will work out! lol. THanks for the reivew!

**LorLukealways:** You'll just have to wait and see what Rory says...lol. thank u for the constant reviews! Ur awesome! I hope u like this chapter.

**Curly-Q:** Thank u for the constant reviews on everything not just this story! lol. I love the one-word reviews too. lol. THank u though! And I hope u like the last chapter!

**Kemowitch92:** Sigh. of course Rory will find out! It's inevitable to keep anything secret in Stars Hollow. lol. THank u for the review!

**gilmoregirl145:** i'm sorry it wasn't quick enough! At least there will be no more suspense, right?

**Sailor-Lit:** Thank u for the constant reviews on each chapter! lol. Of course he won't get Rory...or maybe? lol. Totally agree w/ u! They SHOULD be togather on the show! It would be awesome! sadly there's no show to be on...sigh. Thank u for the reviews again!

**Jeremy Shane:** Thank u for the reviews! Hopefully this chapter is to ur satisfaction.

**LosingTrack:** Thank u for the review!

**stormbreaker830:** I felt soo bad when I read ur review! This was probably one of my fav gg stories to work on! I love love bad Rory. lol. But I have some great news. I'm writing a new story that should be out very soon! Cause I have spring break and I can write, write, and write! The story is kinda similar to this one. Here's a brief summary: Lorelai runs away, but not with Rory. ROry stays with Emily and Richard and grows up w/ them. On her 16th birthday her friends drag her to a club in NYC and guess who she meets there? And guess what ends up happeing to her? Rory's so depressed she ends up running to Stars Hollow to meet her mother. Guess who she re-meets there. It's Lit. fyi. lol. So! I really am sorry it's ending, but a new fun story will be around soon!

**BluEeyedBRunETte726:** of course they rocked! u corrected them. lol. I totally have a new twilight discussion. lol. of course, I'm overly obsessed.

**XoPri24:** Thank u for the constant reviews! ur awesome! lol. Jess' present was pretty fun to write. lol.

**Chapter 12: Another Razor Scar On Her Body**

Rory looked in the mirror and sighed.

"I look like a gap commercial," she muttered, frustrated. She was dressed  
in a khaki skirt and a light blue blouse. She angrily ripped the clothing off  
and sifted through her closet, looking for something more her style. She  
wasn't sure what to wear to this stupid party.

She could be her normal self; short black skirt and a concert t-shirt.

Or she could be the girl Jess deserved; khaki skirt and a blouse.

Rory groaned and went back over to the mirror. She stared at her body and  
sighed. She could still make out the healing scars on her stomach. She touched  
them lightly amazed that they were still healing after all of this time. She  
had done them a very long time ago in a fit of rage at her father, Logan and  
her life. Her finger tips touched the edges of the longest and deepest cut.

It was still pink from the razor.

"Rory!" Lorelai's voice shouted through the door.

Rory jumped and grabbed a bathrobe.

"Hurry up! We're going to be late."

Rory moaned again and decided to mix and match good and bad Rory. She took a  
short black skirt, her usual boots, and a red blouse.

"This is as good as it's gonna get," she numbly thought out loud.

She was nervous. She was never nervous. She hated how Jess—a simple boy—made  
her nervous.

Finally Rory emerged from her room and saw her mother putting her  
shoes on and eating a Pop Tart. Rory gave her a questioning look and Lorelai  
shrugged and took the Pop Tart out of her mouth to speak.

"I got hungry."

Rory smirked, "Figures."

Rory started walking towards the door when Lorelai stopped her with a hand.

"Rory...we need to talk," Lorelai started, finishing her Pop Tart. Rory raised an eyebrow at her mother, and then turned to her to listen.

"Ok...?" Rory murmured, crossing her arms.

"Um...well...I don't know if now is such a good time to ask this, but..." Lorelai said fidgeting with her shirt and hair.

"Spit it out," Rory snapped, leaning against the door and glaring at her mother.

"Well...Christopher came...here." Lorelai watched as Rory visibly stiffened.

"What?" Rory spat.

"And you didn't tell me?" Rory added, her eyes ablaze with fire.

Lorelai fidgeted some more.

"Well...he wants you...back." Lorelai said biting her lip and shifting once more. "He came by my work...I told him...I told him I wanted to keep...you." While Lorelai was putting her feelings all out there Rory stared at the floor. Suddenly the younger female stared up at the older one.

"We don't want to be late," Rory muttered walking towards the foyer and  
out the door.

Lorelai sighed and followed her daughter out the door. They walked the way to  
Luke's in silence. When they approached the building, Rory finally spoke up.

"I want to stay, for the record. It's not...so...bad," Rory said  
hesitantly.

Rory couldn't see it, but she knew her mother was smiling. That was the closest she was going to get to having another mother-daughter talk. Rory cringed at the thought of another one of those. She was hurting the last time; that was it. She was strong now, she could overcome her past.

"Let's go," Rory declared opening the door to Luke's and walking into the over crowded diner. She recognized most of the people from school along with some of the towns people.

She already felt out of place.

Jess came bounding up to her.

"Hey! You came," he said smiling and kissing her lightly on the cheek.

"Like I would miss it," Rory scoffed.

She took the gift from her mothers hands and thrusted it at Jess.

"This is from Lorelai," He gave her a weird look.

"Is it a joint present?" he asked curious.

Rory smirked.

"No."

"Then...what?"

"I'm saving my present for later," she answered seductively.

He felt a chill run from his heels to his scalp.

She watched as he tugged at the large bow on the small square box.

"Are you gonna open it?" Rory asked, glancing at her mother who wandered over to Luke.

"Not yet," Jess said, sticking it on top of a mountain of presents.  
"You want something to eat?"

Rory shook her head and looked around the room.

"Let's go over to the band," Jess shouted over the music that had just started up from a corner of the diner.

That's when Rory realized there was a band playing in the diner corner. It was a  
considerably small space and she wondered how they all fit there without being  
on top of each other. She saw Dave as the singer and Lane as the drummer. She  
felt the impulse to smile at her friend, but then remembered Lane kind of  
hated her.

Rory sighed and followed Jess over to his friends. She saw Dean  
sitting on a stool beside them all. Jess and her sat on the stools next to  
Dean. They waited for the first set to be over.

She glanced over at her mother and Luke who were flirting by the stairs. Rory smiled to herself happy to see her mother so giddy.

After awhile Jess took her hand and led her outside behind the back of the  
diner.

"Sorry, I wanted to talk to you and this seemed to be the only place to do  
it," Jess mumbled sheepishly.

Rory laughed and placed a kiss on his lips.

"It's fine. It was getting too loud and sweaty in there for my taste."

Rory smiled when she heard him laugh.

"So..." Rory started shifting to lean against the brick wall and stare at Jess.

Jess smiled at her, "So..."

Rory went for her pocket, hoping she still had some cigarettes left. She knew  
it was gross to kiss someone right after smoking, but Jess was making her  
nervous.

"Please don't," Jess croaked, reaching for her hand.

Rory raised an eyebrow.

"Please don't, what?"

"Don't smoke."

Rory smiled sadly at him, but stopped trying to search for a cigarette.

"Ok," she stated simply.

"Then..." She started but was cut off by his lips.

She loved it when that happened. It was always a refreshing surprise. The kiss intensified and some tongue slipped in. Rory heard a moan and couldn't be sure if it was hers or his.

"I guess it's time for your birthday present." Rory said quietly, pulling away.

Jess looked at her dazed.

"What? Now?"

Rory smirked and took his hand.

"Come on." They walked for a few minutes, Jess looked around, trying to guess where they were going.

"Rory?" he asked hesitantly.

"Come on!" she said, tugging him along the road.

"Rory! What?" He started to ask but was shushed. Finally they came to the  
bridge and Jess heard himself gasp.

"It's..." he started to say but was stopped once more by Rory's lips  
silencing him.

There were two candle sticks lit at the entrance of the bridge. Jess saw two  
folded blankets on top of each other in the middle of the bridge and a  
pillow.

"Are you ready?" Rory asked smirking at him.

She continued to drag him along the bridge. They stopped right in front of the blankets and Rory smiled at him encouragingly.

"Stay," she said, and then whipped something out of her purse and set it  
down a few feet away. She pressed something and then music flowed around them.  
Jess didn't recognize the song. There were no words to it; it was classical.

"Rory..." he started again, realizing there was a huge smile on his  
face.

"Don't worry. Today I am prepared." She pulled one more thing out of  
her purse. Jess could make out the word 'Trojan' on the blue wrapping.  
Another shiver erupted from him and went all the way down to his toes.

"Are you ready?" she asked again and all he could do was nod. His mouth  
was dry.

"Good." she smiled and started taking her shoes off then her shirt and  
finally her skirt. His mouth was like a desert at this point and he couldn't say  
anything. Suddenly she jumped into the water and Jess ran to the side.

"Rory! It's 50 degrees out here!" he yelled, watching as she emerged.

She laughed happily and took off the remaining garments.

"The water's fine. Come on!" she whined, going over to the bridge and  
taking his leg.

"Come on." she complained again. He smiled at her and slowly stripped to  
his boxers. He jumped in after her, and then flung his boxers next to her  
under garments on the bridge. The music was still playing softly in the  
background and Jess swam closer to her. He heard her giggle. She kissed him  
passionately on the mouth and she smiled when he groaned.

"Are you ready?" she asked already knowing the answer. She could feel it  
on her leg.

"You keep asking me that. Let's just do it already," he groaned,  
closing his eyes and kissing her again.

"Your wish is my command," she whispered.

"That was amazing," Jess groaned as they lay on the bridge wrapped around  
each other with a blanket covering them.

Rory giggled, "Even I have to admit it was good and I've been around."

"Don't say that," he stated.

"Say what?"

"Say you've been around. It ruins the moment."

"Well it's true..." Rory mumbled, sitting up and reaching for her cigarettes in her jacket pocket.

"Don't do that either," he snapped loudly.

"Do what?" Rory complained.

"Smoke; God, Rory you keep ruining the moment. Just lay back and relax,"  
Jess whined, pulling her down.

"But I always have an after-sex ciggy. It's like a tradition," Rory  
grumbled.

"Screw tradition." Jess said putting at arm around her. They were quiet  
for a few minutes just taking each other in.

"I love this song," Rory stated abruptly. Jess looked down at her, he had forgotten the music was still playing. Jess listening to the words staring up at the starry  
sky.

_"Many years ago I met a boy. He was a sweet young kid who felt  
incomplete. But he was the power which drove me. And behind his dark eyes he  
was something else."_

Jess looked back down at Rory and sighed.

"Thanks. This has been a pretty amazing birthday."

Rory smiled and looked up at him.

"You're welcome."

They continued to listen to the song.

_"Do you really wanna see my scars? Do you really wanna see my razor  
scars? If I let you in—you might destroy my heart. Do you really wanna see  
my razor scars?"_

"This song helped me through a lot," Rory mumbled suddenly.

"Yeah?" Jess asked.

"Yeah," She agreed.

_ "He was a small town guy who had too much discipline. But lately  
he's been trying really hard to be my friend. And he's been my savior  
through my darkest hour. And when he smiles at me I feel that it's not that  
bad."_

"How?"

"It just...spoke to me. It helped me. It's a great song," Rory added quietly.

"It should be our song then."

Rory shook her head, "Too much baggage."

Jess breathed in, and then out still listening to the melody of the song, it was the chorus again.

_ "Do you really wanna see my scars? Do you really wanna see my razor  
scars? If I let you in—you might destroy my heart. Do you really wanna see  
my razor scars?"_

"It's a nice song, though," Jess murmured.

"Yeah, it is," Rory agreed suddenly sitting up.

"We should probably get back."

Jess nodded. "After the song though."

Rory laughed and lay back down. "Fine."

_"So many times we have dreamed but he's still holding back to let me  
see. So many times we have dreamed. I've seen right through him and he me.  
And he makes me cry. I've seen right through him and he me. And he makes me  
cry. cry— cry. You are my real Prince Charmin'. Like the heat from the fire.  
You were always burnin'. And each time you're around. My body keeps stalin'.  
For your touch. Your kisses and your sweet romancin'. There's an underside to  
you. That so many adore."_

"You know, my father wants me to go back to New York," Rory said quietly.

Jess looked at her, "Don't leave."

Rory looked up at him. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. I've gotten used to you messing everything up," He said, lightly teasing her.

She laughed and rolled her eyes.

"I was going to stay anyway, you know, with Lorelai. I've gotten used to the town, why leave now?"

Jess nodded, "Yeah, why leave now?"

She smiled and kissed him. They lay there listening to the rest of the song.

_"Aside from your temper. Everything else secure. You're good for me,  
baby. Oh that, I'm sure. Over and over again. I want more. You've walked out  
too many times leaving me. And somehow I'm full of forgiveness I guess it's not meant to be. Do you really wanna see my scars? Do you really wanna  
see my razor scars? If I let you in—you might destroy my heart. Do you  
really wanna see my razor scars? oh Razor Scars oh Razor Scars."_

Rory and Jess listened to the last few chords of the song, and then got up to  
leave the bridge, taking the candles and Ipod speakers with them. They held  
hands walking back to the party, neither of them knowing what was in store  
except that they had each other. And that was enough.

For now.

_The End_


End file.
